Daughter of Two Great Kunoichi
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Hyoton: Sup people your man hoyton here with another story and to let you know this is the third to last new story I post until more comes at me. Also I will be working on new updates for my other stories.**_

**Summary: Fed up with the abuse Konoha has dealt their daughter Kami agrees to allow them to return to train and care for her as they should have when the Uchiha ripped the nine tails out of Kushina five years after the events that transpired. Watch as the daughter of two great legacies steps forward and shows the elemental nations who's boss.**

**Notes: Goddess-like Naruko/Futa Naruko/Kyuubi Naruko/Multi bloodline Naruko/Cold/Sadistic Naruko **

**Bashing: Jiraiya/Kakashi/Civilian Council/Elder Council/Sasuke/Sakura/Kiba**

**Elements from: Bleach/Naruto/Ruruoni Kenshin/Blazblue/Soul Eater**

**Disclaimer: I do not and repeat do not own anything above as much as I would love to anyways let's get this show on the road!**

_**00 Hidden Leaf village 000**_

'_Damn it I knew I shouldn't have left the forest today request to see the old man or not!_' A young spiky blonde haired youth thought running for his life wearing blood stained rags and worn out sandals holding his arm in pain running from a mob this is of five years of age Naruto Uzumaki

Why many outside the village would wonder why this boy is being chased is the fact that on October tenth the same day he was born the most powerful of the tailed beasts the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked the village. Many ninja and civilians died that night until the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze sacrificed his life to save the village by sealing it inside him something he was aware of since he was three.

The Sandaime and surrogate grandfather told the village about the yondaime's sacrifice and his request for Naruto to be seen as a hero only to have them try to kill him on a basis. In his attempt to remedy this he started teaching him chakra control and sealing as well as the basics of the shinobi way to defend himself which worked half the time but not all the time as he was often poisoned, burned, stabbed, bludgeoned and various other experiences that even the most cruel and heartless beings feel pity for him.

Running up a wall and jumping across buildings he thought '_At least I can stay out of the civilians reach while that mutt and the other anbu are on my ass damn it! Why the hell does Kami keep fucking with me and just leave me the fuck alone!?_'

_**00 Kami's realm 00**_

"When can we go already Kami-sama our child is in danger and we're sitting here forced to watch the village we gave our lives for to hurt our only child" A woman with long red and black hair said staring down at the mirror like liquid surface wearing black shinobi sandals and anbu styled pants with a grey turtleneck with anbu armor over it with sharp royal purple eyes

"Well excuse me and my sister for trying to find your bodies to get you both to the village and save our chosen" A woman with long white hair wearing a pristine white Kimono said with soft grey eyes looking through the village in a smaller version of the large scale pool in front of the couple

"Besides it's your fault for putting so much faith in the village in the first place" Another woman said with a dark complexion wearing a tattered red grey kimono with glowing yellow eyes with a tanto at her hip

"Don't mistake yourself Shinigami-san I never had faith in the village let alone my own sensei and student. I had faith that our friends would have looked after her in our stead only to learn for the past five years they've been blocked from doing such including my teacher knowing he'd abuse the knowledge of the prophecy by lying to Tsunade causing the only other person capable of raising her to leave. Believe me when I get the chance I'll send them to you personally including every ninja and civilian who's caused every scar emotional and physical to form" A platinum silver spiky haired woman said wearing a pair of black anbu styled pants and sandals with a dark blue cheongsam that acted as an apron with the back and the front coming over her legs while her eyes were a cold sapphire color with two red dots above her eyebrows

"I remember you saying that the last four hundred dozen times you've said that Minako although I do hope you two don't break them all too much as me and the others want our licks in for hurting our chosen" She said getting a nod from the two only to growl as they saw their son have hundreds of kunai stick out of his back as he fell into an alleyway

"I found them behind the hokage monument where the other kage are buried with their wives" Kami said getting a nod as a door opened only holding blinding light inside

"Give em hell!" The Shinigami said as the two ran through the door before it shut behind them when the two turned their attention to the pool

_**00 with Minako and Kushina 00**_

"Well that is almost as unpleasant as being stabbed by Kyuubi-chan five years ago" Kushina said getting a nod as the two looked around getting used to their bodies after five years of absence without blood or a pulse when their stomachs roared

"Come on we can get food after we save our child!" Minako said running towards the village as the two vanished in a hurry

_**00 In the leaf village 00**_

"Damn it why the hell did they have to burry us all the way behind the hokage monument and not in a regular cemetery they could be torturing him as we speak!" Kushina said with a growl before the she cast in illusion on herself making her have brown hair and blue eyes

"I don't know but all that matters is our child let's hurry I sense their chakra just up ahead" Minako said running across the roofs with hastened precision when they saw the mob beat on their semi-unconscious child causing the two to unleash their killer intent as Kushina summoned her sword that had a u-shaped guard before she vanished and reappeared in front of Naruto with more than half of them dead

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" One of the remaining shinobi and civilians said only to be silenced as the two women's killer intent

"What are we doing it should be us asking that question seeing as the so called honorable leaf village is attempting to kill a child so do tell us why we shouldn't kill the rest of you and take him away from you?" Kushina demanded as Naruto stared wide eyed at the two women defending him

'_w-Who are they? W-Why are they defending me?_' he thought as he continued to watch the interaction of the civilians and shinobi when the two vanished for all but a moment until the rest were ultimately slaughtered

Reappearing in front of the fallen boy the woman with snow white hair kneeled down as her hands began to hold a soft green glow as she tended to him saying "Hold still you've suffered quite the beating"

"t-That's nothing new lady" He said as he was helped to his feet as he stared at the women in front of him

"Are you okay?" the other said when she regained her red and black hair after she dispelled her illusion getting a nod

"Yeah I'm a quick healer always have and need to in order to live here. Why did you help me anyway?" he asked as the two looked at each other before they kneeled in front of him

"We're your parent's sweetie it's our job to look out for you" The redhead said making Naruto stare at them before walking past them without looking back

"w-Where are you going?" Minako asked curious only for their child to gave them a blank stare which made them flinch from the lack of emotion in them

"You aren't the first couple to pretend to be my parents I admit you get points for originality as a lesbian couple nobody's pulled that one before but if you think I'm going to just believe that for the fourth time and get beaten even worse your more idiotic than I was the first three times. I appreciate you healing me but I'm not going to get hurt again thank you" he said walking away and almost reached the corner

"We know your real gender and your real name!" Kushina said as those words brought 'him' to a halt before he was enveloped in smoke showing a young girl with a pale complexion that had a strong resemblance to Kushina with long red and black hair with platinum silver bangs framing her face while coming over her left eye slightly as it retained some form of spikiness to it like Minako

Turning towards them she had a sharp gaze to her bright red eyes with animalistic slits and a neutral expression on her face matching with a scar that was seen going above the red dot on her right eyebrow diagonally across her nose to her left cheek between the whisker marks

Her shirt or what was left hung off her slightly showing a cut going across her left chest slightly and her right shoulder the additional features to her were her nine flowing red and black fox tails with white tips and two fox ears sticking on top of her head

"Any two bit ninja or power hungry civilian with a brain could find my real birth certificate if they tried. As I said I'm going home now" She said reaching into her pocket pulling out a small capsule before opening it and pulled out a small grey pill as she popped it into her mouth and swallowed turning her back into a boy and continued on her walk

"Minako" Kushina said getting a nod when she put a hand on Kushina's shoulder

"I know Kushina but for right now we'll follow her to the house and try to make her listen" She said as the two jumped to the roofs when they were intercepted with Anbu and the Sandaime

"Halt who are you two and why are you following Naruto-kun" He said making the two turn to him causing his eyes to widen

"m-Minako…k-Kushina?!" He said alarmed getting a nod when he ordered his anbu to disperse as it was now just the three of them on the roof

"h-How?" He asked making the two explain how their back from the dead

"So Hiruzen mind telling us why our daughter is running around the village alone and why she had several scars on her person? I thought she was going to be safe?" Minako said with a cold glare making him look down

"Minako I tried my best but after you died the council took more power from me with little to no power on my side. I've placed laws preventing them from hurting her but they go behind my back, many of my anbu do the same I've had to secretly teach her but water walking, tree climbing and the transformation and replacement jutsu's only get her so far" he explained getting a stern stare from the two in front of him

"And what about her knowledge of us? We told her we were her parents and she didn't even know who we were. Does she even know of her lineage? Who she's related too? Does she even know that we loved her?" Kushina said as her eyes turned red with three black tomoe before they evolved to a pin wheel design and then gained a small spiral in the center before it turned steel grey as the design changed into six coincided rings with several tomoe on the rings

He flinched from the glare as he said "No she doesn't Jiraiya has his toads watching her or should I say 'Naruto' saying that she isn't allowed to know of her lineage to keep her from growing too powerful. He threatened my grandson saying the prophecy will go unaltered as the leaf will remain the super power"

"I figured as much despite me renouncing his status as her godfather just as I've done for Kakashi as her god brother. Where does she live then?" Minako asked as he sighed

"Follow me and you'll see we'll sit her down and explain things" he said getting a nod as he lead them to the red light district of the village

* * *

><p><em><strong>00 'Naruto's' apartment complex 00<strong>_

"You have our daughter living in the red light district in a complex that looks like a summer breeze could bring the place down Hiruzen?" Minako said with a growl in her monotone making him sigh

"It was the only place Naruko could afford. If I could have I would have had her living in the clan compound, I had her live with me and my family for a moment when Jiraiya saw her in her disguise and made her leave while she was spending time with my grandson who loves her to bits" he said making the two of them sigh

"Interference with clan affairs, denial of heritage, and abuse of his rights as a Sannin, as it permits him with the same power as a kage thus holding him to the same rules. All of this is punishable by death oh when I see him I'm skinning him alive" Kushina said as her hair rose with it splitting into nine tails

"We have much to discuss but for now we have a lot to explain to our daughter" Minako said as they walked up the stairs as their killer intent rose with every slur pointed towards their daughter when they saw the door was no better

Knocking on the door they heard on the other end "_Who's there?_"

"Kamiko-chan it's me" Hiruzen answered as silence was his only answer

"_What's the one thing you always tell me about being a leaf ninja?_" She asked making him smirk

"My sensei once said that we don't appear to have teamwork as we all strive for our own dreams since their independent from the leader and that is a problem we face…" He started causing the two women to stare at Hiruzen

"…_but?_" They heard on the other end

"But what does '_Teamwork_' really mean? Is it just about rescuing and protecting each other? In all honest that sounds like children playing around with one another…My sensei once told me that everyone should do what they can with their lives on the line and then say to the next guy…" He paused

"_I did everything I could now it's your turn. If you don't finish it I'll come back and kick your ass_" She said making him nod

"Isn't that how teamwork originated in the shinobi way during the first war?" He said when he heard the door unlock and opened revealing Naruko wearing an oversized t-shirt with a pair of boxer shorts

"Hi jiji how are you?" Naruko said looking up as she moved her bang out of her face showing the scar completely before she saw the two women behind him causing any light in her eyes to fade

"Mind if we come in Kamiko-chan? We have much to discuss that you should have known for some time now" He stated getting a reluctant nod not wanting to be difficult with the man who practically raised her

As the three walked in Minako and Kushina could barely contain their disgust with the state of her home. Her couch was barely holding together with some springs poking out here and there as was the chair's on either side of it

The walls had some odd mold spread around the house mainly at the door and corners of the wall. The table was barely holding up as if a single object was put on it would cause it to break while the cupboards didn't have doors and showed there was only a few plates, and glasses that weren't destroyed . The smell alone made them think the place was next door to a garbage dump.

Sitting across from them on the couch Hiruzen activated the privacy and security seals his anbu placed around the home as Hiruzen said "So Kamiko these two told me they helped you with a mob that was chasing you earlier?"

She nodded only making eye contact with him much too both the older women's despair hoping that she would at least glance at either of them something Hiruzen noticed when he said "Yes well Kamiko I wanted to verify something they have told you before you left"

"Please jiji you told me my parents died the night I was born sealing the Kyuubi into me which as obvious as the tails and ears show I have now become due to a serious attack on my person as a two years ago" She said making him nod although Minako and Kushina couldn't help but frown from the emotionless yet professional tone she held in her voice

"Yes that is true Kamiko but these truly are your parents. Apparently Kami and the Shinigami have had enough of seeing you suffer and wanted to fix the damage the village has caused you and by extension myself" He said causing her to raise an eyebrow slightly

"What have you done jiji? You've practically raised me along with Ayame-nee-chan and Teuchi-ojiji" she asked making him bow his head

"As a kage I'm responsible for everyone in this villages walls. The shinobi and the civilians and after Minako died allowed the civilian council and the elder council take more power from me…my own student at that. I was once the professor a man feared on the battlefield and a force to be reckoned with. Yet here I am being reduced to a figure head in my own village as my own student threatens my own family just for the sake of a prophecy" he said making her tilt her head

"But I'm fixing that. First thing tomorrow I'm giving you what you should have had when you were three, and I'm taking _my_ village back even if I have to lop off a few heads to make them realize this is a monarchy not a democracy with me acting as leader not them and anyone who goes against my laws will suffer" he said with a renewed fire in his eyes making Kamiko give a small smile before giving off a small yawn

"Kushina could you put Kamiko to sleep while me and Minako have a small talk?" Hiruzen said getting a nod from her as she gingerly picked her daughter up for the first time in five years and walked towards her bedroom

"So gramps what did you want that it involves having my daughter and wife not hear this?" She asked folding her arms under her breasts

"You know that I can't oust anyone without proper evidence and with my student backing the council especially involving your daughter I need you to sneak into civilian council save for Mebuki Haruno's homes and same for the elder council and gather every bit of dirt and underhanded treasonous act you can when you can to help me regain power" he said getting a pause from her as she stared at him with a neutral expression

Seeing this he thought '_Well one thing's for sure she has Minako's professional attitude with random out bursts from Kushina..._'

"Very well and also I wanted to check in on a few old friends and contracts Kushina and I wrote up before our passing. Can I gather the information after we move back into our home tomorrow? Because right now all I want to do is sleep with my wife and daughter and then eat in the morning" she said getting a nod from him

Patting her shoulder he said "Sure go to your family I'll see you both in my office in the morning"

As he got up to walk away she tapped his shoulder when he turned to see Minako holding a tiny bottle as he took it and wish them a good night as she placed a powerful security seal around the house and walked to the bedroom to see Kushina holding her daughter against herself on a old worn-out patch job mattress without sheets or a pillow

Looking into the closet she saw that the only thing in it was one or two shirts each were barely above that of rags with only one complete outfit being a outfit being black shorts and red sleeveless hooded vest on top of a grey shirt that had a red Uzumaki spiral on the sleeve

Kushina who looked up to see Minako standing at the side of the bed scooted over with her daughter still in her arms said "I haven't held her in my arms like this since she was just a newborn. Did you know she actually said '_I love you mama_' under her breath? It took a bit of effort but to actually hear her say that made this worth it to get her to let me hold her like this again"

Laying down next to her as she saw Kamiko shift placing her head against Kushina's breasts and Minako's own as she heard "_Love you Minako-mama_"

Giving a small smile she said combing a hand through her daughter's hair "Love you too Kamiko"

Saying goodnight to each other the three fell into a peaceful slumber as a family for the first of many times to come

* * *

><p><em><strong>00 The next morning 00<strong>_

Sniffing the air Kamiko was roused from her sleep feeling around only to notice the warmth that surrounded her last night to be non-existent as she sat up smelling food being cooked making her run to the dining/living room seeing Minako sitting at the table with Kushina at the stove

Seeing her walk in Minako greeted her saying "Morning Naruko-chan take a seat breakfast is almost ready"

Instead she ran and held Minako saying with her face buried in her chest "_It wasn't a dream your both real_"

Minako just patted her daughter's head feeling her shake with a slight hiccup as she said "Of course we're real and we aren't leaving you anytime soon now come on Kushi-chan made breakfast and got you some clothes to wear as we handle a bit of business"

She nodded with her face still against her chest before whipping her face she joined them at the table as Kushina brought a large pot to the table and filled them with ramen making Naruko's eyes widen

"ramen" She said getting a nod with a grin from Kushina as they all sat down enjoying the meal eating seconds and thirds until the pot was empty

"Now go get washed up and get changed so we can see the hokage and don't resort to using the transformation pills the hokage gave you" She said as Kushina led her daughter to the bathroom

As they waited for twenty minutes as Kamiko came out of the bathroom wearing a black kimono that was designed with sapphire blue sakura petals flowing on it with a white obi and sandals with her hair done in a low ponytail and a black sandals as Kushina squeal holding her daughter saying "Oh don't you look so pretty"

"m-Mama" Kamiko said with a blush on her pale complexion as she squirmed in her mother's arms when she noticed her daughter's lack of tails and fox ears even her whisker marks and the scar on her face

"what happened to your fox ears, whiskers and tails sweetie you looked so adorable with them" Kushina asked as Kamiko pulled out a thick crimson red scroll with a fox head on it

"After I absorbed Kyuu-nee-chan she left these for me to learn and master one is the foxes abilities to make illusions become a reality if they're powerful enough so I hid them under a illusion not even the sharingan or byakugan can see through" she explained getting a nod from her as they walked out off the complex

_**00 Hokage's office 00**_

The walk through the village without her transformation pills was a unique experience for Kamiko as while she walked between her parents she was given complements calling her cute, adorable and many other complements as opposed to the usual harsh whispers. For Minako and Kushina the two had to restrain themselves from killing more of the villagers knowing that if the village knew that Naruko was Kamiko they wouldn't hesitate in trying to hurt her as usual.

As they ignored the receptionist the three walked up the stairs to Hiruzen's office as he looked up from his ultimate adversary paperwork saying "Ah Minako, Kushina and Kamiko-chan you look adorable and you decided to hide your features huh?"

She nodded saying "It's nice to see you jiji still dealing with paperwork?"

He sighed giving a nod when she said "Why don't you just use shadow clones?"

Staring at her the Hiruzen asked "How do you know about those Kamiko?"

"When you were first teaching me you had me practice the regular bunshin as I only gave off some pale sickly clones. You were talking the shadow clones but I was kicked out of your house before you could teach me remember? The user get's the experience the clone has after it dispels making it good for espionage, training and menial house chores" She explained making him smack his forehead before he stared at Minako who was doing her best to maintain her neutral expression

Shaking her head Kushina said "You wanted to see us jiji?"

Coming from his mental tirade he said "Oh yes right. I had to do a bit of looking around to find your clan belongings mainly the keys to the compound, and the scrolls that you two left her should you two have past. Would the three of you like to find out her affinities now or later?"

"We'd like to find out now to prepare her training as after we get her to understand the basics of her training we're going on a small training trip to work without the village trying to prevent her education" Kushina said getting a nod from Hiruzen as he pulled out some chakra paper

"Now Kamiko you remember what I told you about chakra paper right?" He asked getting a nod from her

"Yeah you said that chakra paper was made from the tree's that the Shodaime hokage made from his chakra that lets a ninja learn their affinities. If it's wind the paper cuts, if it's water it will get wet, should the affinity be fire the paper burns, if you have lightning the paper will crinkle and if it's earth it will crumble. Ninja born with dual affinities are usually the result of a bloodline while triple affinities are exponentially rare…right?" She asked making him and the other two stare at her

"What just because I'm five I'm not supposed to pay attention to what people say? I act as a idiotic blonde but I'm really not" She said getting a nod from Hiruzen

"It's true my son Asuma thinks her I.Q is higher than a Nara's actually but that's for another time just focus your chakra into the paper and we'll see what your affinities are" he said getting a nod from her while taking the paper

Channeling her chakra through the paper it split the paper quickly into multiple slices when one got so wet it destroyed itself, the other light on fire with a bluish black flame, the other was reduced to dust, the other surged with white electricity as it curled into a small compact ball while the other shreds between the others acted in various ways

"Yes! My musume got my bloodlines and her affinities are even more powerful than our own hahaha!" Kushina said jumping up and down like a schoolgirl making Kamiko raise an eyebrow while Minako and Hiruzen watched with a sweatdrop on the back of her head

"Bloodlines? What clans do I come from?" She asked making Kushina smile as Hiruzen coughed getting their attention

"You Kamiko are the daughter of Minako Namikaze Senju the granddaughter of Tobirama Senju. The Namikaze clan are the main branch of Kiri's Kaguya clan as you posses not only the Senju's skill but the _**Shikotsumyaku **_**(Dead bone pulse)** Minako can explain that one when you get to your new home" He explained getting a nod from the little girl

"Now the others Kushina can also explain but for a more basic version is you are the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha the granddaughter of Madara Uchiha leading to you being of the main branch of the Uchiha clan and also the great grandniece of Mito Uzumaki of the main branch of the Uzumaki clan who were feared and respected for the fact that they held several bloodlines and abilities which she will explain as well" he said getting another nod from the young girl

"Now how about we head on over and can get things settled alright?" He said creating a small dozen clones to do the paperwork as they disappeared in a puff of smoke

_**00 Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound 00**_

"ugh jiji think you could have given a girl a warning" Kamiko said waiting for her stomach to catch up with the rest of her while the others chuckled

"Sorry Kamiko-chan but the quickest way here is a shunshin since it was built all the way behind the hokage monument. What do you think of your new home?" He asked making her stare at the large gate that opened when Minako pushed it open to reveal a large estate nearly twice as big as the Hyuga clan's compound with Uzumaki spirals on several places of the house acting as protective seals

In the front of the compound was a large garden while the yard was a fresh yard and dojo all the while Kamiko was taken with the beauty of the place when Minako put his hand on her shoulder saying "this is long overdue but…Welcome home Kamiko-chan"

"Kushina-chan why don't you take Kamiko inside while Minako and I handle some business okay?" the Sandaime asked getting a nod as the two redheads ran inside the compound

"Shall we clean house Sandaime-sama?" She asked when Neko, Kuma and Shigure (swallow) appeared next to her getting a nod as she grabbed her old Anbu mask showing a black tiger mask and vanished in a puff of smoke

_**00 Inside the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound 00**_

"Wow mom look at this place" Kamiko said with enthusiasm in her voice making Kushina chuckle seeing her eyes sparkle thinking '_Ah I'm glad she got both parts of me and Minako-chan_'

Nodding she said "Yes it is me and Minako spent many months and a massive army of shadow clones to build this place although as for the why we built it this big despite it just being the two of us at the time we believed that we'd find more Uzumaki and Kaguya clansman to fill the halls…"

Shaking her head she said "But enough of the past as that's for later. Now the Uzumaki are from a island of Uzushiogakure the village hidden in the whirlpool who were the descendants of Kaguya Ootsutsuki who was the mother of the sage of six paths. We discovered this when many in our clan awakened our doujutsu that held the abilities of the Uchiha clan's Sharingan and the sage of six paths renowned doujutsu the Rinnegan and even the Hyuga's Byakugan. This doujutsu was called the _**Kamino me **_**(Divine eye)**"

Pausing to see her daughter give her such attention she continued "Now before I continue with the rest of our bloodlines or their connections you must know that the sage of six paths only had one child and that was Kisa Uzumaki and she had not only gained the sages will and spirit but also her grandmother's power"

"How did she receive her power?" She asked making Kushina pause remembering she had asked the same question to Mito when she was little

"Well you see sweetie our clan has many abilities and as you know chakra is the manifestation of the physical and spiritual energies necessary to perform jutsu. Now You see how she gained her grandmothers power is because when she was gained her father's will and spirit Kaguya unknowingly sealed part of her soul into his which was had awakened in her granddaughter and one of which was one of the abilities that made Kaguya so feared and that was the fact only she could use spiritual aspect of chakra on its own" She explained getting a wide eyed look from her daughter

"Yeah I know. Now This bloodline comes in two forms known as the _**Zanpakuto **_**(Soul cutter sword)** and _**Kido**_** (Demon way)** which with the use of incantations they can be used to attack or defend which many jutsu were based off of as were the starting points of Fuinjutsu that Kisa had started which led to the elemental nations to fear our clan" She explained making her grin at the knowledge of their clan

"When do you think I can learn how to use a Zanpakuto? Or our clan's abilities anyway?" she asked making Kushina raise an eyebrow

"And why are you so interested in training?" She asked making her give a small smile

She looked down saying "When jiji first told me about you two and being great ninja I wanted to make the both of you proud and live up to your expectations. He'd say that the two of you were powerful and even S-rank ninja were afraid of you two while making armies shake at the sight of you two"

Smiling down at her daughter she hugged her saying "Well first we're going to work on the basics and handle some business here. Tell me do you know the Inuzuka's, Hyuuga's, and possibly the Arisawa's, Yamanaka's, Haruno's and Mitarashi Anko?"

"I know Hana-chan, Tsume-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan,Ten-chan, Sakura-chan and Hebi-hime…Why?" She asked making the older redhead grin

"Just wanted to know what you thought of them? Are they pretty or cute to you?" She asked making her blush hiding behind her bangs

"Oh my daughters got a crush on them that's so cute!"She squealed holding her daughter closer to her when Minako walked in seeing Kushina hold her daughter closer

"Kushina you might want to loosen your grip or else she'll suffocate and Hiruzen sent a message to some old friends of ours to set up a meeting. For the time being Kamiko want to start training to get you used to things?" She asked getting an excited nod from her as they lead her down to the back of the compound for training

"Alright Kamiko the old man has me believing you've mastered the tree climbing and water walking exercises?" Minako asked getting a nod as she nodded with a smile on her face

"Excellent Then I want you to perform the same jutsu the hokage performed before we left his office this morning this is crucial for training in your control and working on your affinities" She said getting a nod as the young girl put her fingers in the cross seal

"_**Kage Bunshin no jutsu **_**(Shadow Clone jutsu)**" She said causing the entire space to be engulfed in smoke making the two cough waiting for it to dispel

"_Is this enough for the training?_" They heard her ask when they opened their eyes only to widen to unnatural proportions seeing the vast amount of clones she had created to the point that they filled the entire compound

"Kushina how large are Kamiko's reserves?" Minako asked as Kushina activated her doujutsu only for her to shut them off near instantly

"Her reserves are large and I mean larger than when i was Kyuu-chan's Jinchuuriki and huge beyond Uzumaki standards. I mean Kyuu-chan had massive reserves so add that to her being born from a Jinchuuriki on top of being the new Jinchuuriki…" Kushina started allowing Minako to think this through

"And we have someone who can throw S-rank jutsu around without difficulty or fear" She finished getting a nod while the large mob stared at the two

"Umm…What now Minako-kaa-chan?" The real Kamiko asked as they stared at her before snapping their fingers and creating their own fair amount of clones

"We want all your clones to gather together and have them split into a couple hundred a group since there is twelve hundred we'll have a thousand of the group to split up and practice elemental affinity training" Kushina said getting a nod as Minako watched them obey without question and went off into the forest with Kushina's clones

"Now the rest of you will go with our clones to practice more chakra control exercises" She instructed getting a nod from them as they followed while Kamiko watched

"So what are we going to do?" Kamiko asked as they led her to a seat under the shade

"For the moment nothing since you have made some many clones when they dispel you're going to suffer the effects of so many memories and experiences flooding your head at once. Although we can work on your doujutsu if you wish" Kushina said causing Minako to go to a corner and draw figure eights with a bone coming out of her finger

"It's okay Minako-kaa-chan when I I'm better you can teach me the Shikotsumyaku and whatever else you want to teach me. Besides I really want to be as strong a kunoichi as you and Kushina-kaa-chan" Kamiko said making her turn to her daughter before hugging her

"And Kushina and I will do everything we can to do that. Just you watch you're going to be the strongest kunoichi in the elemental nation" She said holding her daughter which Kushina was happy to see

"Alright Kamiko do you know how most doujutsu are awakened?" Kushina asked getting a nod

"Yeah it's in life or death situations right? I think jiji told me something like that some time ago but I can't remember when it was…why does it have to do with charging chakra to the eyes?" She asked getting a nod from the two

"That's right my guess is that during one of the attacks you awakened your doujutsu. Can you do it?" She asked getting a nod as their daughter closed her eyes before opening them as they were the same metallic purple as Kushina's with several tomoe on the rings that spun slowly

"Oh she got it on the first try too I'm so proud ha! Beat that Mikoto and Fugaku-teme my daughter awakened her doujutsu three years earlier than Itachi-chan!" Kushina said pumping her fist in the air making Minako's eyebrow twitch

"Ahem Kushina your feud and rivalry with Mikoto aside can we think of a training regimen for her?" Minako asked causing Kushina to scratch her head in embarrassment

"Right anyways" Kushina said before they stopped hearing a thud seeing their daughter lying on her side when their clones they sent to oversee their daughter's clones arrived

"Sorry about that her clones mastered the exercises quicker than we imagined. She's finished the elemental affinity training and is half way finished with most of the sub elements you know" Kushina's clone said getting a nod

"Her clones actually finished the chakra control exercises we taught her them some time ago and decided to mix and match them to increase the difficulty and finished those as well" Minako's clone said making them raise an eyebrow

"'_Mix and match_'? What do you mean?" She asked making them dispel themselves causing the two to groan from the influx of memories

"Well that makes things easier huh?" Kushina said getting a nod as she picked up her daughter and took her to their bedroom

_**00 Main bedroom 00**_

"To think she mastered the main affinity training exercises and most of the sub elements as well and is on her way to finish the rest. And she mastered chakra control exercises that even most anbu and kage have difficulty with she really is something else" Kushina said staring down at their daughter sleeping in their bed

"Of course she is she is our child after all it would be obvious that she got more than just our looks don't you think?" Minako said getting a nod from Kushina as she leaned down to kiss their daughter's cheek

The two continued to watch their daughter when a burst of light blinded them as four swords of various lengths were scattered around the room

"Wow our daughter has four Zanpakuto spirits with her she really is going to be powerful" Kushina said as she examined them feeling the power behind them

"What should we have her work on first during the month we're in Konoha? Kenjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu or Fuinjutsu?" Minako asked with a hint of excitement on her voice as she wanted to teach her child like she always dreamed

"I was thinking of starting off easy and have her clones work on the last sub-element training exercises and the basics of Fuinjutsu. For Kamiko herself we can start the basics of our taijutsu and kenjutsu and work on ninjutsu after we leave to not raise suspicion" Kushina said getting a nod from her when they heard a groan making them turn to see their daughter opening her eyes

"ugh what hit me?" Kamiko said getting a chuckle from Kushina as she helped her daughter sit up while giving her a pill and a cup of water

"That's the force of twelve hundred shadow clones and several months' worth of training crammed into your skull at once. Don't worry it will get easier on you when you train with them more but congratulations sweetie you unlocked your Zanpakuto and you have four" She said showing them to her making her smile

"You mean Hyorinmaru-chan, Sode no Shiraiyuki-chan, Kyoka Suigetsu-chan and Zangetsu-chan" She said making Kushina stare at their daughter

"You mean you know their names already?" She asked getting a nod as she explained to them about their interaction with her

"So they just accepted you as you've endured more difficulty than anyone they've been wielded by?" Kushina surmised getting a nod from their daughter making Kushina chuckle

"Well then I guess we're going to have to work on your zanjutsu and kenjutsu since I was expecting you to awaken them and learn their names while we were out of the village but for now just relax because next week we're having a meeting with a few friends come over to discuss the contracts and I want you to know their daughters" She said getting a nod from her daughter while blushing

"Now get some more rest try and get to know them more and we'll join you in a bit since it's a lazy day" Minako said getting a nod from her as she laid back down

After watching her to make sure she was completely asleep Minako said "A thought just came to me if we leave the village for eight years how are we going to hide the fact that Naruto just dropped off the face of the earth" She said making Kushina sit at the edge of the bed

"Well I was working on a mixed variation of the blood clone and the shadow clone so the user regains the clones memories when they dispel and they last as long as it holds chakra which with a seal will let the clone copy her network while under her disguise as Naruto" She said getting an understanding nod from Minako

"That makes sense how long will it take to finish it?" She asked as Kushina thought it over it was some time since she started working on that jutsu and the time to pull it off was undefined

"It may take the rest of the month and if I have my clones work on the jutsu it should be finished by then since it would take just enough blood infused with her chakra to sustain the jutsu until we get back" She said getting a nod as the two climbed into the bed with their daughter like last time falling asleep

_**00 a week later 00**_

"Kamiko stop figiting they'll love you don't worry" Kushina said getting a groan from their daughter as Kushina wore a violet Kimono with a black obi with black whirlpool designs across the dress

"I can't help it this is the second time I've ever worn a kimono and I'm not used to it" Kamiko said wearing a royal blue kimono with red flowers on it and a grey obi tied around her waist

"Don't worry everything will be fine our friends are coming over to discuss the final contingency plan and to hammer out the marriage arrangements between you and them while you and the girls get to know each other just be yourself and everything will be fine" Minako said wearing a black kimono with a black obi and white lines drawn across it

Walking up the pass to the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound they saw Anko Mitarashi a fifteen year old tokubetsu jounin of Konoha wearing a pair of casual clothes consisting of a pair of jeans and a red shirt

Next to her was one of her few friends Hana Inuzuka the heiress of the Inuzuka clan wearing a beige Kimono with red fang marks with a white obi around her waist with her hair done in a low ponytail framing her lean face with her three ninken walking beside her

With her was her mother Tsume wearing the same style as her except the kimono was white with grey claw marks with her partner kuromaru walking next to her

Talking with the Inuzuka matriarch was Hiashi Hyuga and his wife Hinako and their daughter Hinata who was Kamiko's age all wearing the standard Hyuga Kimono wear being grey with a white obi

Next to them was the Yamanaka head and his daughter Ino Yamanaka wearing a purple kimono with a blue obi around her waist

"Huh and here I thought the old man was just hitting the pipe too hard but I'll be damned you two are actually back" Tsume said hugging her long time friends as did Hiashi, Hinako and Inoichi

"It's great to see the both of you too but we also called for Kenji where is that lazy so and so?" Kushina said getting a chuckle from the two while their daughters and Anko stared at Kamiko

"_Sorry we're late got a little side tracked!_" They heard turning to see a man standing slightly above six foot two with a scar going under both his eyes and a whispy beard wearing a pair of worn jeans and shirt with his daughter Tenten sitting on his shoulder with her hair done in two buns wearing a white kimono and a yellow kimono with a red obi

"Well shit Minako and Kushina you two are alive and haven't aged a day" He said rubbing the back of his head making the two roll their eyes

"It's great to see you too Kenji still the muscle man as always come inside we have a bit to discuss and Kamiko why don't you show the others around the compound and get to know them a bit" Kushina said getting a nod from her daughter as she led the others around the compound

_**00 with the adults 00**_

"So Minako, Kushina how are you two alive I mean I'm no seal expert like you two but didn't you two die sealing the Kyuubi into your daughter?" Tsume asked with the others curious getting a nod from the two

"We were and we've been watching the village with Kami and the Shinigami for the past five years or more so our daughter and we've been forced to watch our daughter suffer while being forced to hide her identity as a boy out of fear" Minako said folding her hands together while putting them under her chin

"We never had much faith in a large percent of the populace to uphold our dying wish Jiraiya and Kakashi being included. But we would have thought Tsunade, or any of you would have taken her in and raised her especially with the contracts in place between us" Kushina said with a glare making the group in front of them to put their heads down

"Minako…Kushina you gotta understand we all love that girl. Ever since the two of you died we've done our damnedest to take her in and give her a warm bed and food with a roof over her head but with her being a civilian at the moment they had final say on who could and couldn't be adopted and with the elders and your old sensei backing them up we could only do so much" Hiashi said shaking his head

"What do you mean?" Minako said narrowing her eyes

"The civilian council and elders or by some other way would find out about us trying to adopt her or more so Naruto and he'd find out threatening us. We told him he's overstepping his boundaries as a shinobi and as a Sannin but he would just laugh in our face saying as her godfather he has every right" Tsume said with a growl in her voice

"He isn't her godfather we revoked his right the day before Kushina gave birth to her and Hiruzen holds certificates proving this. But that's neither here nor there. We're trying to clean house in this village and to protect all sides we wanted to go through with the arranged marriage contracts we wrote up to protect you all from him and whatever else the council may try" Minako said pulling a scroll from her sleeve as she unrolled it and focused chakra through it allowing the scrolls contents to reveal themselves as they looked them over when Tsume noticed something

"Wait a second you two why am I added to this?" Tsume said showing her name as it was next to her daughter on the betrothed line

"Well it seems our daughter is pretty taken with you Tsume and I know that you have a thing for alpha material mates and you know she's already an alpha" Kushina said with a grin when Kuromaru laughed

"**She makes a point Tsume you have told me that if you were your daughter's age-**" Kuromaru said before she clamped her hand around his muzzle

"Okay so the pup oozes unfiltered alpha material okay besides she's a good kid and you know we all would have taken her in and raised her as our own and loved her just as much" She said getting a nod from their friends as they signed their part of the contract and for Tsume's case her name again on the marriage consent

"Anko what about you?" Kushina asked staring at the form before signing it

"I've done whatever I could while under anbu before the civilians and the toad bastard ordered I turn in my mask when I was in anbu when I killed some shinobi and civilians when they tried killing her. I'd even henge into a kid just so she'd have a friend before the pervert found out and demanded I stay away from her. She's a sweet kid" She said signing it as they all pushed them to Minako

"Where's Mebuki and their daughter? We were expecting her as well" Minako asked getting a sigh

"Civilian council meetings besides you three are going to be in the village for a bit aren't you why not let our kids enjoy themselves and handle that later" Hiashi said getting a nod from the others as they sighed

"Come on let's go check up on the kids" Kushina said getting a nod from them as they walked out to the back to see the lot laughing and smiling much to their relief

"Hey you all come on inside we need to talk to you all about something" Minako said getting their attention as they nodded running to the adults

"Alright girls we wanted you to understand that we have all set up an arranged marriage between you all and our daughter here to strengthen ties. Your all friends with her so you have a understanding of who she is it's your call on if you want to accept this or not Kamiko already has but your signatures are what makes this final" Kushina explained causing everyone to give their attention to the others as they thought it over before nodding and signed the papers

Seeing the time they all left but not before kissing Kamiko on the cheek leaving her stunned before passing out in Kushina's waiting arms while Kushina chuckled

"Ah young love come on let's get inside and continue her training" She said getting a nod as they walked back inside the compound

_**00 The end of the month 00**_

"Aw do you gotta go Kamiko-chan?" Ino asked standing with the others and their parents getting a nod as Kamiko stood by the gate with her parents wearing a pair of black hakama pants and a zip up kimono style top

"Yeah I gotta get a lot stronger besides I'm only going to be gone until the chunin exams watch I'll come back a hundred times stronger than you can imagine" She said with a small smile as Hiruzen walked forward giving Minako and Kushina a large scroll

"That's the time the chunin exams starts I want you three back here on that day got it?" He said getting a nod from the two women before he kneeled down till he was eye level with his surrogate granddaughter

"And you I want you to grow to be a powerful kunoichi so you can take the hat one day got it?" He said getting a nod from her when she hugged him and gave the others a kiss on the cheek before they left the gate as Hiruzen returned to his office

"Come on pup we got training to do too" Tsume said making her daughter turn to her with a raised eyebrow

"What do you honestly not want to be able to support your mate? You got a bit of training to do because I can tell she's going to be a hell of a powerhouse when she gets back" Tsume said getting a nod as the two left for the compound

"So do you all" Hiashi said as he and his wife left with daughter in tow as did the other girls

* * *

><p><em><strong>00 With the Uzumaki-Namikaze group 00<strong>_

"So where are we going first?" Kamiko asked as they jumped through the trees keeping up with her parents

"We're going to Uzushiogakure our clan's home to train for most of the time since it's the best place without having someone interfere since only an Uzumaki's blood can pass through the whirlpools. Around the last bit of training we're going to find Tsunade and get answers from her especially your marriage contract with her" Minako said getting a nod from her daughter

"You two really have set me up with a lot of people haven't you?" Kamiko said getting a nod from the two while keeping their back to their daughter

"Even us" Kushina said suddenly making their daughter miss her branch and caught herself on one of the lower branches when she got back to the upper branches

"Was that a joke?" She asked getting a negative from the two

"We're the last of our clans and this is the means of rebuilding our clans. What you don't think we're pretty?" Minako asked

"w-What of course your both pretty it's just…isn't it wrong for family to sleep with family" She asked getting a negative

"No for civilians outside of clans it's considered wrong but in all actuality its how bloodlines stay preserved and strong. We actually don't mind since we do love you sweetie just wait until your twelve where your considered a genin for us" Kushina said with a grin making her daughter blush

"Trust me while it was destroyed in the last war it's still full of our heritage and the knowledge of our clan" Kushina said getting a nod while they fell into a subtle silence

* * *

><p><em><strong>00 Hiruzen's office 00<strong>_

"Okay now 'Naruto' you know what you have to do?" Hiruzen said to the spiky sun kissed blond sitting across from him

"Of course jiji I'm not stupid I enter the academy in a year with the others while keeping my skills at a minimum just enough to pass until boss gets back for the exams. Why you insist of repeating it several times over is beyond me despite it not being necessary" He said scratching his head

"Just consider it me covering the bases and fixing the deck in all of our favors" Hiruzen said looking to the side seeing the large amount of black books from the elders and civilians

"So can I go jiji?" He asked getting a nod making him cheer running out of the office before he sealed away the books

'_Just covering bases_' He thought pulling out his pipe and took a puff

_**00 Uzushiogakure no Sato 00**_

"Whoa" Kamiko said getting a nod from Minako while Kushina had a sad smile on her face looking at her clan's ancestral home

"It is a breath taking sight" Kushina said before clapping her hands as she took a deep breath

"Anyways we've got eight years to train and we're going to use them well. You've been fitted with gravity and resistance seals which will help with your taijutsu and kenjutsu. We're going to spend five of the years here working on taijutsu, kenjutsu, clan techniques, ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu for the five years we're here" Kushina said getting a nod from her daughter as she summoned her Zanpakuto

"While you sleep you're going to work on learning and mastering your Zanpakuto's abilities and techniques. For the last three years we're going on a hunt for Tsunade because by the time you return you'll be an SS-class kunoichi just like us" Minako said getting another nod from their daughter

"Now then let's start with taijutsu" Kushina said getting into a loose stance bending her knees while her right arm was parallel with her right leg outstretched and curled like a claw while her left was parallel to her shoulder formed like a spear head

Taking a deep breath her daughter copied her charged Kushina while Minako sat to the side watching her wife stand still when their daughter lash out to Kushina's side while she leaned back in an unnatural position while she sweeped her daughter's feet from under her

Jumping Kamiko spun delivering a spin kick to the side of Kushina's head only for her to catch it and tossed her daughter away as Minako '_She has a good grip on the style she just has to adjust to the seals and she'll be a master with the style by the time we return_'

Minako gave a wince when she saw her daughter get kicked full force in the chest launching her across the ground making the two run to her as Kushina said "Are you alright I didn't mean to hit you that hard"

Giving a groan Kamiko said "ugh…I-I've been hit worse than that on purpose"

Helping her sit up Minako said "Well all the same why don't you rest a bit and we can continue later"

Giving a nod the two let her rest Kushina said watching their daughter "Even though we just started teaching her taijutsu she's got then the beginner and intermediate taijutsu stances for both of ours and whatever mistakes she finds she fixes"

"Hiruzen did say after teaching her what he did that she was a quick study so it's no surprise that she would" Minako said getting a nod

"We'll let her catch her breath and continue from there" Kushina said as Minako nodded listening to their daughter breath

_**00 One year later 00**_

"Excellent job Kamiko come and take a break and we can discuss what we're doing for the second year" Kushina said to their daughter who after the year but her hair in a low ponytail while wearing a pair of black anbu styled pants and a grey kimono top that was open

"What's up mom?" She asked standing with her parents after getting the talk much to her embarrassment

"Well as you know you've shown tremendous progress with your taijutsu training where you can handle the two of us a feat not many can say especially in such a short time" Minako said getting a nod as she had a talent for mastering and learning things at a fast pace where many would consider to be impossible

"So now that your taijutsu is up to snuff we'll transfer focus to ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu. We packed the entire compound's collection of scrolls so we can teach you and as you know you have mastered the affinities of the main five elements" Kushina said getting a nod from her daughter

"For these two years we'll split focus between ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu and between each day we'll switch between using your clones on various days to speed up training. For today I and my clones will be teaching your clone's ninjutsu while you learn Fuinjutsu from Minako and the next day we invert the process" Kushina explained getting a nod from Kamiko

"Now make as many clones as you can and have them follow me to learn ninjutsu" Kushina instructed as her daughter seallessly created another thousand shadow clones

"Follow kaa-chan to practice ninjutsu" she said making them follow their mother deeper into the village

"Now Kamiko as you know Fuinjutsu is a dangerous, delicate and difficult art to learn and even more difficult to master even for me and your mother I didn't become a seal mistress until I was a jounin and I started learning in the academy but I was good enough to learn the jutsu that made me feared through the elemental nations" Minako said holding her daughters attention

"So tell me what do you understand about Fuinjutsu so far and what level are you?" She asked as Kamiko thought it over

"Jiji would give me Fuinjutsu scrolls to learn from and I have a basic knowledge of it but I would suppose I'm a level two beginner as I know how to form explosive seals and storage scrolls" She said with a shrug

"Well it's good to see that you have the basics of Fuinjutsu down but there are far more to understand about Fuinjutsu that you have yet to scratch" Minako stated getting a nod her daughter while unsealed a table and a Fuinjutsu set

"We'll practice various seals from beginner to intermediate everyday every year from this point on until the seals and the effects of said seals are ingrained into your mind. I want you to understand the seal matrix who knows if you get this well enough I'll give you my Hiraishin formula to create your own" Minako said with a grin making her daughter's eyes widen

"The Hiraishin? But I thought it was a space-time ninjutsu that's what it's categorized especially since you and Tobirama jiji are the only ones to understand it" She said getting a chuckle from her

"It's a clan technique of course nobody else understands the technique. Also yes it is considered a space-time ninjutsu because I use my kunai that have my seals engraved on the handle or I use my chakra to 'paint' the seal onto a person to teleport myself to them "Minako explained making her daughter raise an eyebrow

"teleport? You mean it kinda acts like a beacon and folds space and time together until you and the marker are overlapped?" Kamiko said making her mother just stare at her

"u-Um mom?" She said making Minako shake her head

"y-Yeah that's the more complex way to say it…hehe I forgot your smarter than a normal six year old even by nara standards" She said putting her hand on Kamiko's head rubbing it affectionately

Giving off a soft purr Minako thought '_She really is adorable when she shows emotion like this_'

"Alright Kamiko let's get focused and get started" She said getting a nod from her daughter as they brought their focus back on to Fuinjutsu

_**00 With Kushina and the clones 00**_

"Alright I want one hundred of each of you to practice one of the main affinities with one of my clones" Kushina said getting a nod as the five hundred went with the five clones in a separate section of the island

"What about us?" One of Kamiko's remaining five hundred clones asked making her think it over

'_I have five hundred working on the main elements to learn jutsu including Hatake's prized Raikiri and Chidori…that leaves the sub-elements but the five hundred we have now only cover five of them…_' She thought before snapping her fingers

"I want one of you to create another five hundred clones" She instructed causing one of the massive amount of clones to repeat the process creating another five while she created nine clones

"I want nine hundred of you to follow my clones in groups of a hundred" She said as the last group to remain stared at her in curiosity

"Now I have each of my clones teaching a group of a hundred learning elemental jutsu of the various main affinities and subs. For you my little mob of clones will be learning _**Jiton **_**(Magnet style)** ninjutsu. This is versatile as it can be used to create weapons using iron, defensive jutsu and offensive. It's origin is unspecified but both Kumo and Suna have possessed this affinity" She explained making one of the clones raise a hand

"Yes Kamiko-chan? Anything you wanted to ask?" She asked getting a nod from one of the clones

"I was going to say isn't it true that two of Suna's Kazekage used magnet release to manipulate different forms of sand?" She asked getting a nod from her

"That's right actually the third Kazekage, studied this ability from Shukaku the one tailed sand raccoon and incorporated iron powder into his sand using it to mold the sand into weapons or just crush his opponents making him feared. The fourth Kazekage manipulated gold dust with his magnetism to counteract Shukaku due to mixing it with the sand making it harder to control" She explained getting a nod from her daughter's clones

"So it makes an excellent use for offensive and defensive jutsu?" One asked getting a nod from the redhead

"That's right and I'm not only going to have you learn only the jutsu but I want you to be able to learn the gold dust and iron powder magnetism to counter the one tails should you fight it's Jinchuuriki. I would have you learn how to use it like the one tails so it acts as a shield but since your learning our doujutsu's abilities, Minako's Hiraishin and our Shinigami abilities I believe you have evasion covered" She stated getting a nod from the clones

"Now for the I'm going to have all of you split into smaller groups of ten to learn a few jutsu for the Jiton release until you've got them mastered where you don't need to either use half as many handsigns to none at all now each of you split up into groups of ten" She said getting a chorus of understood from them

"Now listen up and when I point to your group you're going to practice the jutsu I've given you" She said as she stared at the clones nodding as she tossed them each a scroll to practice she meditated

_**00 Seven hours later 00**_

"So Kushina what do you think of her clones how far have they gotten?" Minako asked staring at Kamiko

"She's actually progressed pretty quickly. I have her create thousands of clones and split them up for each element and have them split up into smaller groups to each practice a jutsu. I'm impressed with how quickly she's growing with her ninjutsu she knows about ten for each affinity some offensive and some defensive" Kushina said patting her daughter's shoulder who grinned

"She's also grown at a fast pace with Fuinjutsu to where she's already in the advanced and I'm going to test her on what she knows to see if it stuck tomorrow and go from there" the snow white haired woman said

"At this rate Kamiko you're going to surpass us with how fast you're learning. But for now we'll rest and switch and learn from me to practice the paths that the Rinnegan and its abilities as well as the Sharingan's as well" She said with a grin while their daughter chuckled scratching the back of her head with a small blush

"Aw our little girl is blushing that's so cute!" Kushina said cooing holding her daughter with her chest against her daughter's back

"Kushina don't suffocate Kamiko-chan and please stop embarrassing her" She said making Kushina whine only to get a black stare back making the redhead pout before crossing her arms

"Fine I'll stop besides now's the time to be serious" Making their daughter stare at them

"Now Kamiko you've heard about the Rinnegan besides from me when I told you about it while in Konoha right?" She asked getting a nod

"Jiji said that the Rinnegan's power couldn't be compared to any other doujutsu in the slightest as it was held by the sage of six paths himself. The doujutsu granted him what were called the six paths which gifted him with several abilities one of which was the ability to absorb chakra and actually alter reality to his will which is how the tailed beasts were created…Am I right?" She asked getting a nod

"That's right but do you know of the paths he used?" The older redhead asked getting a nod

"I remember three of them…The preta path, the Naraka path, and the human path but the other's I forgot about" Kamiko stated getting a nod

"Well you've explained what the preta path allowed you. The human path lets the user steal the soul from the opponent giving you the memories and knowledge of the person you use this technique on" Kushina said making their daughter's eyes widen

"I know crazy right? But that's one of the reasons why many in the elemental nations believed that the only way to awaken the doujutsu was to have the Dna of the Senju and Uchiha mixed together through blood transfusions and gene splicing or have an Uchiha and a Senju have children together. That isn't the case as you know when I told you that the Senju and the Uchiha aren't his children but more so two students he took in" She explained as Kamiko thought it over

"So only an Uzumaki can awaken this doujutsu? But wait I thought our doujutsu" She paused flashing her mixed doujutsu to the older women

"Was the only one in our clan to awaken?" She said getting a shrug

"It's not an exact knowledge but few in our clan awaken this doujutsu in fact one in twenty every generation awakened it and even then they were never as strong as our own. The Rinnegan is more so the younger brother of this doujutsu as you must mix the sharingan with it to pull this doujutsu out" She said as Kamiko nodded

"Now rest up because tomorrow we're working on the paths and their techniques since I want you yourself to understand the feeling you get when you use them" Kushina said shooing their daughter to their tent to sleep in

Staying silent for a moment Kushina finally spoke up "What are you thinking about Minako?"

"I was just thinking when are we going to have her experience her first kill? I mean I want her to get it out of the way and understand the world as it is but I'm afraid that if we do it too soon everything we did to get her to open up as she is will snap and make her become cold and jaded again" Minako said getting a sigh from Kushina

"I understand Minako I was thinking the same thing I was thinking in another two years when she has Kenjutsu and our clan techniques under her belt we can leave and have her find a bandit camp to strike…I don't like the idea but I understand the need to get it out of the way" She said as the two fell into a moment of silence before the two went into their tent to see their daughter in her sleep clothes consisting of bike shorts and a tank top fast asleep

"We'll deal with it in the morning for now let's just sleep" Kushina said getting behind Kamiko while Minako got in front of her getting close holding her

_**Hyoton: **_**I felt that this was a good point to stop at as I didn't want to cram the whole training thing into a single chapter. As I said above I will be doing updates for my other stories but after I post new updates for these first getting them a good start at the least. Also tell me what you think of a controlling Jiraiya…Too much?...A unique twist to a Jiraiya bashing element? **

**Hyoton out folks peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hyoton: Sup folks I decided to post the second chapter of this story mainly because I've had a lot on my mind that are not necessarily helping with my grandfather's mind slowly withering away…So I wanted to get this through so I don't have to think on that. **_

**Summary: Fed up with the abuse Konoha has dealt their daughter Kami agrees to allow them to return to train and care for her as they should have when the Uchiha ripped the nine tails out of Kushina five years after the events that transpired. Watch as the daughter of two great legacies steps forward and shows the elemental nations whose boss.**

**Notes: Goddess-like Naruko/Futa Naruko/Kyuubi Naruko/Multi bloodline Naruko/Cold/Sadistic Naruko **

**Bashing: Jiraiya/Kakashi/Civilian Council/Elder Council/Sasuke/Sakura/Kiba**

**Elements from: Bleach/Naruto/Ruruoni Kenshin/Blazblue/Soul Eater**

**Disclaimer: I do not and repeat do not own anything above as much as I would love to anyways let's get this show on the road!**

_**00 Five years later in the hidden leaf village 00**_

"So what do you think is happening with Kamiko-chan?" Ino asked over the last five years since she and the others saw off Kamiko for her training trip

"Don't know gaki but you do forget she's not going to be gone for too much longer there's only three years left and she'll be back" Anko said now wearing a trench coat with a fishnet shirt and shorts

"Yeah I mean just think how strong she's going to be now when she gets back I mean two SS-rank kunoichi training her for eight years?" Hana said with her partners sitting next to her as she wore a tokubetsu jounin vest over her tight grey shirt and cargo shorts with her spiky hair in a ponytail

"I just can't wait for her to get back I mean everyone makes Sasuke out to be some big deal when he is by no means great he's just full of himself" Sakura said getting an agreement from the others

"Just so long as he remembers his place in the world I hold no care for what happens to him" Hinata said wearing a pair of navy blue shorts with a black belt with a cream jacket open showing a black short shirt. Since Kamiko left to train she had upped her training to show she can keep up with her as have the others while she took on the usual Hyuga outlook of a cold and condescending attitude with a sharp tongue and even sharper bite to those who get on her nerves like her cousin or Hana's little brother Kiba

"I guess I'm lucky since I'm a year ahead of you huh girls?" Tenten said with a grin getting a snort from Hinata

"You still have to deal with my stupid cousin who's slightly more manageable than the Uchiha but that's only barely" She said getting a sigh from Tenten as it was true since Neji was just as full of himself as Kiba and Sasuke except he constantly talked about fate which she and many others who heard it grew annoyed very easily and quickly especially whenever he talks down to people if they aren't from a clan or hold any form of power or status

As the group fell into a silence a puff of smoke appeared between them showing a small black Chinese dragon with red markings spread across its body said in a feminine hiss "**Are you the future mates of Kamiko?**"

"Yeah that's us who are you?" Anko said only for it to unravel its tail to show a medium sized scroll as

Showing the scroll she said "**I was asked by our mistress to deliver this to the group who smells of dango, lavender, flowers, a forge, a veterinarian, and ginseng. If that is all I shall be going and wish you all a good day**"

With its peace said she vanished in a puff of smoke as Anko picked it up before unraveling it and read "_Hey Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, Ten-chan, Anko-chan, Sakura-chan and Hana-chan…It's been about five years since we last saw each other so I decided to after I finished the bulk of my training that I would send you all a message and see how you're all doing. _

_Before you all ask I'm fine and I'm growing stronger actually Kushina-chan says that I'm as strong as they were in the third war and that by the time I return I'll be as strong as them now at SS-rank. Of course I still have to finish my training with the dragon contract first which isn't much longer at least a few more months at the most or if I continue at my current pace then even half of that. _

_I miss you guys a lot same goes for hokage-jiji, Ayame-nee-chan and Teuchi-ojiji. Also Hana-chan tell Tsume-chan I miss her too and Kuromaru-kun. Minako-chan figured it would be nice to show you guys what I look like after five years away from you all so I decided to send you all a picture of my appearance until I come back for the chunin exams_"

From the seal a picture exploded from it showing them of their future fiancee's appearance.

The picture showed Kamiko who now appeared as a ten year old as well as an early bloomer wearing black anbu styled shinobi pants and sandals with a steel grey sleeveless kimono top that was blood red on the inside with it parted slightly showing a strapless black bra holding her BB-cup breasts. Her spiky hair was longer reaching her lower back with her bangs growing longer as one covered her right eye.

On her back was a butcher knife like sword using the bandages from the hilt covering it as an improvisational sheath. On her left hip was a sword with a sky blue hilt with a four pointed star guard. On her right were two swords one had a snow white hilt with a snow flake-like guard with a long ribbon at the hilt while the other had an emerald green hilt with a wide diamond-like guard.

"Whoa she's looking good can't wait to see her when she gets back if she looks that good" Anko said with a grin while the four academy students sulked

"Aw come on how is it she has bigger breasts than we do!" Sakura groaned before staring at Hinata's

"Even you have bigger breasts!" Sakura said making the hyuga heiress look down at her own chest and shrugged

"Some mature sooner than others it's also a more common case with shinobi and kunoichi from clans" Hinata said with ino nodding as she was just a cup size smaller than both Hinata and Kamiko who are both at BB making her a B-cup

"I'm looking forward to the drama that's going to follow with her in three years" Tsume said making the others jump in shock seeing the Inuzuka head appear out of the blue

"j-Jeez mom give someone a warning next time huh?!" She Hana said causing the Inuzuka heiress to growl under her breath

"damn it mom you almost made my heart jump out of my chest" She said while Anko laughed at her friends plight

"Aw buck up pup besides even as a kid she's quite the looker can't wait to see her again before she left she leaked unrestrained alpha material" Tsume said making her daughter blush picking up the same thing

"Alpha? What do you mean?" Sakura asked looking at the two Inuzuka clansman as the two looked between each other

"**What she means pup is an Alpha is the strongest and attracts mates all of you picked up on this yourselves. Inuzuka are more sensitive to this since their more in tune to pick up these things to be honest I think it's because the Inuzuka clan are all descendants of dog demons like many bloodlines…but that's just me although many clan's have come to the same conclusion with various bloodlines like the Uchiha and many others.**" Kuromaru said as Tsume and Hana nodded agreeing with the talking k-9

"Exactly that pup and that feeling washes over us like a waterfall making our senses yell at us to submit and any creature connected with their more animalistic senses will do the same. If she were legal at the time I assure you Hana and I would have had her take us right then and there" Tsume said with a grin as did Anko while Hana and the others had a full body blush after receiving the talk concerning the Uzumaki genetics and history

"Anyways mom I didn't know there was a dragon summoning contract…do you know anything about it mom?" Hana asked getting a nod

"Actually dragons are considered a legendary contract one of the strongest there is and the full grown adults of the snakes like Orochimaru and Anko here uses. In fact many of the techniques the Snakes use are toned down or altered versions of the dragons like the fighting style except they focus more on strength, power and agility as opposed to the snakes who use their flexibility but with Kamiko she's been known to have a unique body type being the perfect mix of everything" Tsume said remembering when Hiruzen told them about the medical checkup he had Kamiko run through

"Are there any other contracts?" Hinata asked getting a nod from the older woman

"Yup you name the animal and it has a contract, cats, dogs, wolves, fish of various kinds, insects of various species, birds of various species. There are even youkai contracts these contracts are formed by animals who consumed the youkai around them like foxes and other animals" Tsume explained making them stare at her amazed before she joined her daughter and the others to relax

_**00 Summoning realm three months later 00**_

"_**Again Kamiko!**_" A loud voice rumbled inside the cave as she and her parents have resided for the better half of three months training with the summons consisting of various dragons of species and affinities while Kamiko was being watched by the boss a massive Dragon with various plumage colors on the wings consisting of sunset oranges, reds, purples and gold with a massive gold ring on its back floating

"Understood Bahamut-sama" Kamiko said getting into the stance again with her using one leg to stay balanced as she lifted the other to the air until her knee was parallel to her chest as she stood on top of a massive stone spike with a large boulder balanced perfectly on top of spike in front of her before she jumped in the air delivering a snap kick crushing the boulder easily and landed gracefully on the spike under her

She wore a pair of black karate pants with black bandages wrapped around the soles of her feet with a red sports bra on her mid section became toned from training showing she had signs of a six pack forming with her hair done in a high ponytail while on her right arm was a black tribal dragon tattoo that went from the back of her hand to her breast.

The newest features added to her besides the summoning tattoo was the fact she had what appeared to be permanent deep magenta colored mascara that made her eyes show more while her fangs peaked slightly past her upper lip

Three months she's been training with the dragons after she mastered everything her parents and Zanpakuto had to teach her while creating techniques of her own that would make her opponents shake. Now she signed Kushina's dragon summoning contract and going through the process of become a sage learning their various jutsu and taijutsu.

"**That's enough Kamiko come back to the cave we must discuss quite a bit**" She heard the massive creature say as she nodded jumping from spire to spire until she landed outside the cave's mouth when a pair of massive emerald green eyes

"Yes Bahamut-sama?" Kamiko said bowing before the boss summon as a large dark scaled tail dropped a towel on her head

"**You've come quite the way since you've started training in our arts and I'm proud to say just as Kushina has with me I've come to see you as one of my own as have many if not all the dragons of the **_**Kyodaina ryū no yama **_**(Great dragon mountain). You've mastered every style we've shown you even adjusting it to work for your strength, stamina, power and flexibility making you feared. Just as you have with the youkai Kitsune of **_**Kitsune no kami no sōkutsu **_**(Den of the fox god)**" Bahamut said causing the dragons around them to roar in agreement

"**That is why we have no more to teach you and to present you this as a sign of your mark as a sage**"He said as one of the lesser summons flew by and landed before her with a trench coat similar to Minako's persona minato except it was black with bright purple flames licking the bottom that had a bit of shine to it showing it was made from the various dragon's scales a material that was tougher and thicker than diamond while on the back was a white version of bahamut on the back roaring to the sky with a deep red ring above it shining

"**Do us proud and show them the might of a dragon young sage**" He said while Kamiko bowed when she was dispelled in a puff of smoke

'_**Do us proud Kamiko do us all proud**_' he thought as a small smile graced his face

_**00 Uzushiogakure no Sato 00**_

Reappearing on the island she saw her parents already packing up making her run to them saying as she summoned her Zanpakuto and put them on her person "Hey guys guess who finished training with the dragon summons"

Turning to the voice Kushina said with her eyes lighting up "Oh my god you finished the training! It took me longer and I can only maintain sage mode for at least an hour and a half…I should really get back to training with them and master it"

"Good job Kamiko I'm proud of you it took me even longer to learn sage mode with the toads. Now let's go we have to go one of the dragons found Tsunade here in fire country at a tavern let's go" Minako said as she put her hand on the two women's shoulder after Kamiko got dressed as they vanished in a flash of white

_**00 Hi no kuni trader village 00**_

"This is the village you found her in?...I would imagine nobody has been here since the founding I mean this place is a proverbial ghost town" Kamiko said getting a nod from Minako thinking the same thing

"Actually she's quite a ways away to the north at least a week away on foot you see we want you to get over your first kill and want you to eliminate this bandit base which was once a prosperous village until the bandits slaughtered and killed the men and raped and abused the women until they too were killed" Kushina explained making their daughters eyes widen

"Wait but I don't sense any of the civilian's chakra here why stay in a place that has nothing in it?" She asked getting a shrug from both women

"I don't know many would believe it's for the vantage point since people have to walk through the gates if they want to get through the village but either way this is to get over your first kill we'll meet you on the other side of the town" Kushina said as the two vanished making the young girl groan

'_Oh don't be like that Kamiko-chan this isn't going to be difficult in the least. I mean their bandits garbage that shouldn't exist and act as the corruption of the world_' she heard the voice of Sode no Shirayuki talking to her

'_She makes a point Kamiko if you don't put an end to them what's to stop them from doing this to another innocent family or even child that walks through here?_' Hyorinmaru said making Kamiko sigh

'_Zangetsu, Kyoka-chan what are your opinions?_' She asked to the remaining two Zanpakuto

'_Just don't think about it and detach yourself emotionally. You're a kunoichi and a human being at that. As Hyorinmaru said before if they continue to live then others will suffer before more help comes around_' Zangetsu said making her drop her head knowing asking the strictly business Zanpakuto was a horrible idea

'_It's just…_' She started when Kyoka cut her off

'_Child we all know you've already taken a life many years ago and yes that was all accidental while this is purposeful. But the souls of these innocent people can't rest until the ones who wronged them have been punished. If your having trouble just think of them as a disease that your removing from the world and act as if you're doing your job removing the disease before it can infect anyone else_' the last Zanpakuto Kyoka Suigetsu said making her sigh

'_Fine fine I get it so the best way to not feel anything is to detach myself…Act as if I'm someone else basically?_' She said getting a mental nod from all four of them while walking through the village

'_The smell of blood is sickening as if it's been saturated into the place_' Kamiko said with a snort pushing her chakra outward to find the bandits

Walking around Kamiko felt the bandits watching her when she reached the center of the village all of them flooded the area resulting in thousands of bandits

"Well boys look who wondered into our little nest boy's fresh meat" One said while Kamiko kept a calm expression on her face

"What's your name sweetie we'll treat you to a good time" Another said behind her about to touch her shoulder when his arm was sliced off with Zangetsu

"I don't give my name to trash especially when they aren't going to live past today" She said making the men around her feel a chill run up their spines

"You little bitch!" The leader said trying to stab her with a spearhead only for Kamiko to vanish when several of his men were slaughtered

"I'd rather be a bitch over garbage" She said when she put Zangetsu on her back while charging Zangetsu with a blue flame

"_**Getsuga Tensho!**_" She said unleashing a wide crescent moon arc that leveled more than half of them

"s-s-She's a demon!" Someone near the end of the group yelled running away making the others follow after him

Sighing she said with her hand outstretched as a black spark discharged off her hand "They always run…_Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep!_"

The more she chanted the darker the sky grew as an unnatural pressure struck them as the area shook when a dark barrier started to form around them while Kamiko watched continuing to chant "_Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!_"

As she finished her chant a massive black coffin formed with cross-shaped spears before the screaming couldn't be heard when she finished "_**Hadō #90: Kurohitsugi**_**(Way of destruction number 90: Black coffin)** this will be the last thing you see in this world I suggest you contemplate on your sins on your way to hell as fitting a destination for scum such as you"

Snapping her fingers the box shattered showing a large bloody smear on the earth which remained from the bandits while crossing her eyes to see she had a hair out of place before she put it in place before walking to the other side of the village to show Kushina and Minako

"Wow that was quick…so how do you feel?" Kushina asked getting a shrug from their daughter

"I just followed the other's advice and pretend I'm someone else. I did just that although it wasn't my first kill…well on purpose I suppose so are we going to where Tsunade is?" She said getting a nod while wrapping Zangetsu back in his sheath and walked away with the others

_**00 One week later 00**_

"So what does this Tsunade look like anyway? I mean all you two said for the past week is that I'll know her when I see her" Kamiko said as she and the others entered a small trading village that was bustling with smiling and cheerful people

"Just believe me when I say she is impossible to miss her especially with the group she stays with" Kushina said with a grin making their daughter raise an eyebrow at the vague description

"Trust me she'll stand out the most in the bar we go to and you won't be able to take your eyes off her" She said with Minako nodding in agreement

"Why a bar?" Kamiko asked making the two older women chuckle slightly

"Well she's known to drink more than we uzumaki's eat ramen" Kushina said making Kamiko sweatdrop knowing that between the two Uzumaki they could out eat the entire Akamichi clan without problem

Walking into the bar she understood what the two meant when they said she'd know her when she saw her since she had breasts bigger than her head with a petite brunette holding a clean pig wearing pearls

'_One would wonder how it's possible for a pig to be that clean_' Kyoka Suigetsu said getting a nod from the others

'_I would actually wonder how they haven't eaten her yet I mean that pig would make a good pork roast_' Kamiko thought licking her lips lightly

"Kamiko why don't you go over and sit with them and put this seal on the table we'll join you in a bit" Kushina said handing the ten year old the privacy seal before she walked off

Walking towards the booth she said "Excuse me can I join you two?"

The busty blonde looked up from her sake as she saw the young girl before her saying "Aren't you a bit young to be in a bar kid?"

She shrugged saying "just so long as I don't drink its fine besides I intend on being a kunoichi in a few years"

"Oh and how are you going to do that in two years when you're supposed to be in the academy?" Tsunade asked

"_Oh I wouldn't worry about our daughter's training Tsu-Tsu_" They heard when next to her Minako and Kushina appeared

"n-No way you two died and what do you mean your daughter?!" Tsunade said in disbelief seeing her cousin's from both sides of her family

"Trust me when I say cousin we are by no means dead…anymore how about you just calm down first and listen to what we have to say and get to know your fiancée alright?" Kushina said getting a nod from the two women as Kushina and Minako explained everything from when they sealed the nine tails into their daughter to the present all the while Tsunade and Shizune were trying to reign in their anger

"So my teammate actually threatens my sensei. Tells me my niece and fiancée was dead just to keep her a punching back for the village to act as a guard dog for them while thinking it's okay to abuse her" Tsunade said leaking killer intent while Kushina was thankful their daughter placed the seal under the table to block it off from the others around them

"And that's why we're outside the village until the chunin exams so she can take her clones place. We've been training her for the past five years with three years left to get back and we were hoping that you could teach her a few things. I mean she's mastered and even added to everything we've taught Kamiko but the one thing she's lacking is medical ninjutsu" Kushina asked knowing that she and Minako were not skilled in medical ninjutsu in the slightest

"Well if it's to stick it to my old _teammate_ and help the village remember their place I don't see why not and now that my family is still around I can return to the village after the prelims" Tsunade said as she and the others nodded

"So Kamiko what are you standing at in level right now?" Tsunade asked as Kushina gave her a scroll to examine as they read

"_**Kamiko Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze Senju Kaguya **_

_**Alias: Egao Akuma **_**(Smiling Demon)**_**, **__**Sōdo megami **_**(Sword Goddess)**_**, Kitsune no Megami **_**(Fox goddess), **_**Ryū no seiji **_**(Sage of the dragons)**

_**Age: 11**_

_**Unofficial shinobi rank: high Kage**_

_**Status: S-rank**_

_**Kenjutsu: Kage**_

_**Ninjutsu: Kage**_

_**Taijutsu: Kage**_

_**Fuinjutsu: Kage **_

_**Genjutsu: High Jounin-Low kage (capable of performing real genjutsu) **_

_**Medical ninjutsu: N/A **_

_**Clan techniques: Kage **_

To say the least the two women were shocked a ten year old stood as powerful as a Sannin and was just slightly weaker than Kamiko's own two parents SS status in the bingo book. The thought alone of how powerful she'd get before she returns to the village is what really made them wonder.

"So how about we get started tomorrow I'm really interested to see what I have to work with" Tsunade said getting a nod as Minako removed the seal that was placed under the table

_**00 Two years nine months later 00**_

"So you guys want me to head to the village myself?" Kamiko said with her sharp red eyes changing her clothes slightly making it a high collar kimono top that was parted open slightly showing her firm CC-cup bordering D-cup wearing a black strapless bra underneath and black anbu styled pants with anbu styled shinobi sandals with her dragon sage cloak on her

Standing across from her stood Tsunade and Shizune who were both noticeably younger just peaking their early twenties while Tsunade had a sword on her hip as her parents stood with them as Kushina said "Of course but it's only going to be for a couple of months. Besides you need to give this to the hokage so he knows we're on our way during the preliminaries"

She nodded giving each of them a kiss on the lips before vanishing in a burst of static

_**00 Hidden leaf village gate 00**_

"I'm lucky I learned shunpo otherwise that would have taken longer than I'm comfortable with" Kamiko said to herself as she walked to the gate only to be blocked by the eternal gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu

"Halt! Who are you and what business do you have in the village?" Izumo said blocking her entrance

"I have returned from a training trip early and need to see the hokage" She said showing her identification making them nod allowing her to enter while walking through the village she had to resist a snarl as everyone greeted her like a best friend and human while as Naruto she was given various derogatory terms

Ignoring them she jumped up to the hokage's office window and knocked making the aged leader turn from his paperwork and showed his surprise to see his surrogate granddaughter before him making him hurry to open the window letting her in

Allowing her to walk in he saw that Kamiko was taller than many of the genin of this generation standing a good head and a half taller than Shino Aburame the heir of the Aburame clan

Brushing any thoughts aside he got up from behind his desk to hug her saying "Kamiko look at you I honestly wasn't expecting you for another couple of months you have a good three months before the chunin exams even start"

She chuckled saying "Well jiji I have finished my training early and Kushina-kaa-chan and Minako-kaa-chan wanted me to come home early as they still had a bit to handle before coming back. You're looking at a full fledge sage of the dragons and and I wanted to take over for my clone how is he here anyway?"

From the way Hiruzen groaned Kamiko wondered just how bad her clone had it in her place when he said "Well Kamiko you were placed on Kakashi Hatake's team despite the request for you to be a apprentice to Anko I was overruled by the council and elders with just me and Danzo to vote against the idea along with Mebuki Haruno to vote with us. I can't wait for the plan to come in motion so I can make this the village my predecessors aspired for"

"Well you won't have to wait long oh and Jiji the others wanted me to give this to you" Kamiko said giving him a scroll as he unraveled it reading the contents making his eyes widen before calling for Neko

"Neko could you summon Naruto I need him for a moment" He said getting a nod from her as she vanished in a swirl of leaves as Kamiko sat on the couch waiting while maintaining a conversation with him

"So how is little Konohamaru-chan I haven't seen him since I was forced to leave your compound" She said getting a chuckle

"Well Konohamaru has grown to be a fine young man although his teacher Ebisu has filled his head thinking that there are shortcuts you can take to achieve your dreams and he dreams of being hokage" He said making the young girl snort

"There are no shortcuts in life and if you do wish to take shortcuts then that means you just didn't want it bad enough to put in the blood, sweat, tears and frustrations necessary" She said getting a nod from him as he smiled

"Yes I remember your clone telling him something similar. After that moment he began to follow Naruto around calling him boss" He said making her chuckle when Neko and her clone returned as he turned

"Boss you're back early what's going on?" Naruto asked making her explain as he nodded

"Well I guess I had to go sometime…but you know I think things are going to improve for us and also good luck dealing with the teme and Hatake. I mean we have Sakura-chan on our team but Sasuke and Kakashi constantly overrule her and our decisions despite them working. Even missions we've taken kakashi falsified and old man had to have Inoichi-san to review my memories to make the proper records" He said as Kamiko put her hand on him before she performed the seals to dispel him causing him to evaporate not even leaving blood before sitting down letting the memories while picking up her headband placing it on her forehead

Biting back a growl she said "ugh the fact that he plays favorites is nauseating and pathetic. I wonder if Sakura even has any proper training when she isn't with him and my idiotic cousin Sasuke"

He nodded saying "I wouldn't worry when Kakashi leaves her to herself I managed to set her up training sessions with Gai to train her taijutsu, Kurenai to train her genjutsu, Anko to train her ninjutsu and interrogation skills, while Neko and Hayate decided to train her in kenjutsu and she has quite the skill and increased her reserves dramatically when they were barely above a genin she now has more than Sasuke. The others have upped their training as well to keep up with you"

She sighed in relief saying "Well at least Sakura-chan isn't letting Hatake drag her down. Have my team gone to do a mission today?"

He shook his head in a negative making her nod bowing as she changed back to Naruto and vanished in a burst of static while he chuckled thinking as he created clones to do his work while pulling out his crystal ball '_Things are really getting interesting now for me to just sit back and watch the show_'

_**00 Training ground 7 00**_

Appearing just outside her team's training ground she had to fight back a groan thinking '_Wow Hatake at least pretend like you're doing your job to train your team and not just the self entitled brat_'

"Ah Naruto-kun your back what did hokage-sama want?" Sakura asked running forward wearing her hair short with a red zip up sleeveless shirt with bike shorts wearing black full finger gloves and grey elbow guards with a deeper grey apron like material around her waist with knee length shinobi sandals

"Eh nothing serious he was just checking up on me is all you know since he's been looking out for me since I was a kid he was just wanting to know if I wanted anything that I was welcome to ask" Naruto said with her staring at him before his eyes grew sharp as his bright blue eyes were replaced with bright red ones making her eyes widen before calming down with trouble of course

"So Sakura-chan since as usual Kakashi-sensei isn't doing his job how about we hang out you pick the place since we aren't getting missions today" He said getting a nod as they left the training ground as they were out of sight she changed back before she was pushed against a tree by Sakura

"I take it you and the others missed me?" She said getting a nod before kissing her while Kamiko cupped her round ass making sakura moan before she pulled back

"Take it easy Sakura-chan we have a lot of time for that later and believe me when I say this" Kamiko said bringing her face closer to sakura's ear as she whispered kneading her ass

"_I'm going to rock your world when we do as I leave you and the others a moaning and gasping mess who can only be satisfied by me and me alone_" Kamiko said making her moan before Kamiko gave her a swift kiss and pulled back with a smile

"So where do you want to go Sakura-chan?" Kamiko asked as she thought it over before holding onto her

"I just want to go to your house and spend some time with you the others can get their moment later" She said getting a nod as the two vanished in a burst of static

_**00 Uzumaki-Namikaze compound 00**_

Reappearing Sakura shook in her arms making Kamiko chuckle as the pinkette shot her a glare while she just stared on with an amused expression

"Sorry I'm just so use to everyone in my family being able to do things like this. Come on let's go inside" Kamiko said getting a nod from Sakura as she keyed Sakura into the security seal before walking in and in and sat on the couch with the t.v. going watching a princess gale movie

"I missed you so much Kamiko-chan" Sakura said lying on top of her using her breasts as a pillow staring up at the crimson red eyes with the permanent mascara highlighting her eyes

"I missed you and the others too. While I was training you girls were all I could think about and to get back as soon as possible" She said cupping Sakura's chin staring into Sakura's eyes

Reaching forward Sakura said "Kamiko…c-Can I see your ears and tails?"

Raising an eyebrow Kamiko said "You know about them? How?"

"Hokage-sama called for my parents and the others to explain about you and what happened. He showed us a picture but I want to see the real thing" She explained getting a hesitant nod as her nine tails formed tickling Sakura's legs while her ears rested on top of her ears

"c-Can I touch them?" Sakura asked with hesitation getting a nod as she reached for the fox ears getting a purr from her which Sakura grew to enjoy feeling the soft fur against her fingers when the two swapped positions abruptly laying on their sides with Sakura held tightly against her

"hmmm you're so warm" Kamiko said holding her tighter as Sakura adjusted herself to meld perfectly into her

"y-Yeah well it is hot outside and I have been training a lot to not be the useless member on the team" She said making Kamiko chuckle when she tried to stifle a yawn

"I heard Kakashi only trains Sasuke. The fact that he uses my mom's motto and yet ignores the meaning and principle is astonishing makes me wonder if he only considers him and Sasuke a team while you and I are only place holders to make sure the brat can enter the chunin exams" She said making the pinkette giggle knowing it was true

"Yeah he doesn't really do anything to prove me or any of the more observant shinobi wrong in that light. It's why I've worked so hard with the other jounin same for Tenten, Ino and Hinata to show we could keep up with the best of them. Although any sword I use just doesn't feel right in my grip" She said looking down at her hands as Kamiko thought it over

"Well there is an armory here in the compound filled to the teeth with weapons…If we check the swords I'm sure we can find you a blade that suites you tomorrow and after that I can forge one for you I have grown to be quite the blacksmith" She said getting a light snore from the pinkette showing she was asleep

Biting her thumb sliding the bloody digit across the tattoo she slammed her palm on the space above her summoning a dragon saying "Could you tell Sakura-chan's parents she fell asleep at my house and she'll be back in the morning? She kinda fell asleep and won't let go"

It nodded vanishing in a plume of smoke carrying out its order as Kamiko fell asleep with her in her arms with the sounds of the movie going on in the background

_**00 The next day 00**_

Moaning Sakura opened her eyes sitting up from her position thinking '_Where am i?_'

Seeing the photo of Kamiko's parents on top of the mantle she remembered saying "Oh yeah I went with Kamiko to her house and fell asleep"

"_Well good morning sleeping beauty I was just about to wake you up since breakfast is almost ready_" She heard making her turn to see Kamiko wearing her usual attire with the kimono top undone giving her the view of the scar on her shoulder and on her left breast before it was closed properly

"I sent a summons to your parents last night to tell them you fell asleep here. They were nice enough to add some clothes for today to save you time to run from here to your house although I never pegged you for such a…tasteful number" Kamiko said holding up a black thong and bra making the pinkette blush snatch them out of her hand

"Oh come now don't be embarrassed we're both girls here" She said with a small grin as she fixed the two a hearty breakfast for the day

"I suggest you eat up and bath there's a bathroom with a shower if you go up the stairs and the first door to your right after that I wanted to talk to you" Kamiko said getting a nod as she shoveled down the meal and ran upstairs

"huh maybe I should have told her it was only 4:25 in the morning…Nah besides it gives me enough time to at least check if I have the materials to make her a proper sword not that I'm doubting Ten-chan's dad from what Minako-chan told me about his work" She said as she leaned against the counter when Sakura came down fifteen minutes later

Seeing the clock her eyes widened as she was about to speak when Kamiko cut her off saying "I'm well aware of the time Sakura-chan I've been waking up at this time for the past eight years give or take some change but you get my point. I also didn't let you sleep to your normal time as a means of getting to eat enough and let it digest properly as opposed to eating and doing missions when it could cause stomach problems also I wanted to ask you what your preference to swords were"

Hearing her explanation she had to see the merit to it all as she said "Well I like a katana like I have been trained with but all the ones I picked up were just…not right for me like they were uneven in my hand"

She nodded thinking it over as Kamiko said "Well Sakura-chan every ninja and samurai have a preference for a type of weapon or are naturally aligned to a weapon. Uzumaki's like me and my mom are an example as our bloodline revolves around sentient Swords that work with us as our partners. That's why I don't use any regular sword especially since they are a part of your soul"

Amazed Sakura said "So Zanpakuto are pretty much a portion of your soul given a physical form?"

Nodding she said "That's right and the stronger your soul the more Zanpakuto the Uzumaki can use. Right now I have seven each with their own amazing ability. In fact they're all just amazing in general and hold a lot of collective knowledge since they were all wielded by an Uzumaki before the fall. Many of them were held by the first Uzumaki at that"

Wide eyed she said "So you can talk to them? How?"

"Well as I said their part of my soul so even they have a physical consciousness inside my mind where they have their own body. In a sense sentient weapons through the elemental nations are a attempt to make artificial Zanpakuto in fact the closest thing to a sentient sword is Sameheda one of the seven swordsman of the mist as it actually chooses who wields it although it takes a bit of the persons chakra as a cost" She said making Sakura sigh

"Lucky wish I could have a partner like that who knows what amazing things they could have to tell" Sakura said when Kamiko froze mid bite

'_Actually Kamiko don't you remember when you marked Shizune? You're pretty much making them Uzumaki's as they match you so while the chances of them awakening their zanpakuto are likely it just depends on if they hear them_' Kyoka Suigetsu said making her nod mentally

'_But Tsunade was already half Uzumaki and half Senju shouldn't the uzumaki blood in her have long since kicked in? I mean she didn't get her zanapkuto until we went to a nearby village that was dyed in blood and she called for it to heal those people two years ago_' She said as the others in her mind nodded

'_That's because while her Zanpakuto was reaching out for her she couldn't hear it over the fact that she was so caught up in the grief and pain that followed her past and her fear of blood she couldn't hear it's name. Although for her to awaken that Zanpakuto is something else…But what we're trying to say is like Shizune it all depends on if she can hear the Zanpakuto call for her and pass it's test like you had ours_' Zangetsu said when Sakura snapped her fingers in front of her face

"Huh wha?" She said seeing Sakura stare at her curiously making her chuckle

"Yeah sorry the others and I were talking. But yes like I said each Zanpakuto has their own ability and skill and change in form also they said you and the others can get a Zanpakuto but I would have to mark you causing you to gain Uzumaki genetics necessary…your ability to hear and call out to your Zanpakuto depends on if you pass their tests" She explained seeing the pinkette go wide eyed

"So that means" Sakura started getting a nod as she was about to when she raised her hand

"Of course you still have time to think it over if you wish and weigh the pros and cons of it all. How's your taijutsu?" Kamiko asked getting a shrug

"Well Gai-sensei was nice enough to show me various styles but so far I only know the academy style since everything he's shown doesn't fit me. He says I'm more strength, speed and stamina over anything else and whatever he's shown me hasn't fit but that hasn't stopped him from helping me in physical training" She said getting a nod from her

"You're kind of like me except my body is a rare type capable of utilizing speed, stamina, reflexes, speed and be able to bend at angles that would break many normal people…of course I'm not normal in any sense" Kamiko said as she gave her an example as she laid on her stomach before rolling her hips as she placed her feet on her head while looking up at Sakura who's jaw was on the ground before rolling forward allowing her to firmly plant her feet on the ground and get up without problems

"So I might know a style or two that will fit you but we can do that after we meet with Hatake and my idiotic cousin Sasuke" She said getting a nod as Kamiko applied her illusion over herself making her appear as Naruto

"Hey Kamiko I was wondering how is it you can change your appearance like that? I mean it isn't a genjutsu or genjutsu pills like Sandaime-sama told me and the others about" Sakura asked as Kamiko thought it over

"Well as you know I was the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi or as I called her kyuu-nee-chan. After I suffered a serious attack I was close to dying and to prevent it she made me the new Kyuubi while she resides in the summoning realm for the fox youkai. One thing for foxes is that we can change our appearances and forms since we're tricksters. Of course that's just one of the abilities another is called _**Kitsune-bi**_** (fox fire)** or _**Ao no Katon **_**(blue fire style)**. Their way stronger than the average flame in fact a standard C-rank katon jutsu powered by the kitsune-bi or fox fire could make them as destructive as a A-rank" She explained as Sakura just stared at her before she grinned

"I guess the uchiha isn't as great as he claims then huh?" Sakura said getting a snort from Kamiko

"Please Sakura he was never as great as he claims. He just thinks because he's from a clan who steals another person's hard work he's invincible add in to the fact we have a sensei who won't hesitate to steal another leaf shinobi's hard work instead of work for it only makes it worse" Kamiko said as they walked to the front yard and vanished in a burst of static

_**00 Training ground 7 00**_

Appearing outside their teams training ground Naruto and Sakura walked towards the training ground to see Kakashi and Sasuke waiting for them as their jounin sensei rounded on them saying "Where were you two yesterday?! I had a whole training schedule for yesterday and to find out your affinities to teach you elemental ninjutsu!"

Naruto was about to speak when Sakura said "Well _Sensei_ after Naruto-kun came back from his meeting with the hokage we asked you what we were doing today only for you to say you were busy training Sasuke…As you were the day before that, and the day before that and let's not forget the week before that and basically since the team was founded. Seeing as we were going to be put on the back burner again I remembered I had a lot of things to do and asked if Naruto-kun would be so kind as to help"

"And I'm lucky he did since I managed to get it all done just before midnight" Sakura said with a smile making Naruto raise an eyebrow

'_When did Sakura-chan become such a good liar?_' Naruto thought as Kakashi dismissed them before pulling out three chakra papers

"Well just push your chakra into the papers depending on your affinity one of five things will happen. If it's fire it will burn, if you have wind it will cut the paper, if you have water it will get wet, if you have lightning it will crinkle and if you have earth it crumbles. Sasuke you first" Kakashi said getting a grunt from Sasuke as it burned on one side while it crinkled lightly on the other

"Very good a fire and lightning affinity just like me. Sakura, Naruto it's your turn" He said as Sakura went first pushing chakra into the paper making it crinkle with one side getting wet while the other crumbled to dust

"Oh a triple affinity for water, lightning and earth" Kakashi said as he and the others turned their attention to Naruto as he focused chakra into the paper making it slice it into three sections as one was completely shredded, the other got so wet it turned to mush while the last crinkled into a little ball with it giving off a white discharge

"And lastly Naruto has three powerful affinities for water, wind and lightning seems like we have a perfect element wheel. Now here's how to perform the elemental training to convert your chakra to the element you hold" Kakashi said giving Sakura and Naruto a scroll each on an element they had

"_How much you want to bet he won't help us in learning the manipulation exercises_" Sakura whispered getting a shrug as Kakashi walked off with Sasuke making Naruto and Sakura roll their eyes

"Figured as much…I'll guess you already know how to harness your affinities?" Naruto said getting a nod from Sakura

"Well that makes things easier…So what do you want to do before we get down to training?" Naruto asked as Sakura snapped her fingers

"How about we go see the others I know they'd be happy to know your back but I want you to go here and hide while I get them" Sakura said before whispering in her ear getting a nod from the disguised blond as the two took off in separate directions

_**00 Abandoned training ground 00**_

"Okay Sakura you drag us off while we're relaxing and to a place that hasn't been cared for since the Kyuubi attack what's going on?" Ino asked wearing her usual attire since the academy consisting of bandages acting as underclothes while she wore a purple skirt like cloth and top with arm warmers with her hair done in a short ponytail while her headband acted as a belt

"I agree not that I don't appreciate you pulling me away from Kiba before I rendered him incapable of enjoying the pleasures of the flesh with a woman who's drunk enough to risk getting fleas from him" Hinata said wearing knee length anbu styled shinobi sandals a pair of black short shorts with a grey belt a light purple and lavender jacket left open showing her breast which were covered by a fishnet top that stopped a little past her breast while her hair grew longer reaching her back with the front still done in a hime style cut

"Trust me you guys will love this surprise" Sakura said before turning to the women in front of her showing Tenten, Hana and Anko as well all three look as if they haven't changed

"alright you can come out!" Sakura yelled when they heard a burst of static showing Kamiko standing next to Sakura with a soft smile on her face

"Hey guys…I'm back" She said when she was tackled by the others in a group tackle holding onto her causing them to become a mess of limbs

"h-Hey who's grabbing my breasts!" She said trying to get out of the pile of women on top of her before she fell into the ground before she reappeared next to Sakura in a swirling vortex

"Whoa how did you do that?!" Anko said getting a chuckle from Kamiko before she flashed her doujutsu

"Trust me my doujutsu makes the Uchiha's sharingan look pathetic in comparison. But I digress it's good to see you all again…Where's Tsume-chan?" She asked not seeing the Inuzuka matriarch

"Mom had clan business to deal with so she couldn't make it but I know she'll be excited to see you" Hana said with a kind smile on her face while her inner animal thought '_Although I know for a fact mom and I will be more than happy to be dominated by you Kamiko-chan_'

"Alright enough with the mushy hi's Foxy how have you been?" Anko asked with a purr as she checked out the thirteen year old as Kamiko told them all about her training and the things she's done save for the explicit moments she had with her parents, cousin and her cousin's assistant and many others with three to six ways

"So just how strong have you gotten training?" Tenten asked making an Uchiha like smirk play on her lips

"That you'll just have to find out for yourself because for the time being I'm still Naruto Uzumaki the dead last of the Konoha twelve until the hokage feels like it's time for him to play his hand" she said before sniffing the air ignoring the smell of honey rolling off them she smelled smoke and ash as she turned to Anko

"Hebi-hime why do you smell like you just lit a place on fire?" She asked seeing Anko look down sighing

"I was on my way home before Sakura pulled me away as my place went up in smoke from a fire bombing. I usually ask Nai-chan to let me crash at her place but it's happened so many times I'd hate to have her think I'm abusing our friendship just for a place to crash" She said making the others frown

"Well if you're looking for a place to stay I know a place where you can stay as long as you want and the best part no rent necessary although you will have to help with groceries or chores around the place from time to time" Kamiko said making her and the others look at her

"Seriously who all lives there?" The snake mistress asked getting a shrug

"Well at the moment just one but that might change quickly if things progress well enough. Also the resident doesn't mind having extra roommates at her place so long as you help with chores now and again and keep your place clean" She said getting an eager nod from the dango lover

"You have anything packed or was it all burnt in the fire?" Kamiko asked getting a nod pulling a couple of scrolls from both pockets

"It's happened so much I don't even unpack anymore save for dishes and other necessities I owned or used. After like the fourth fire I just said fuck it after that so my valuables were on my person at all times" Anko said getting a nod from the others seeing the logic

"Hey how's the team going Sakura, Kamiko?" Ino asked getting a groan from the two

"We're _just_ now 'learning' about our chakra affinities and the manipulation exercises. He hasn't taught us any other form of chakra control, ninjutsu, taijutsu, or anything else save for teaching Sasuke the entire time. I honestly believe we're just place holders so the Uchiha can be on active roster since the beginning he's only trained Sasuke" Sakura said getting a nod from Kamiko

"For someone who preaches about teamwork and loyalty he sure does seem to be hypocritical about it all since when we went on that C-rank mission he's only protected Sasuke while leaving me and Sakura to defend for ourselves" Kamiko said from the memory of her clone

"Huh to think an A bordering S-rank jounin is so lacking in terms of skill has he tried to fix any of your flaws?" Hana asked getting a negative

"He knows I don't know a proper taijutsu style but he just brushes it off and makes me and Kamiko fight Sasuke. Whenever he does something wrong or Kakashi sees something wrong in his stance or movement he fixes it. When either of us do it he just ignores us or says I'm more aligned to medical ninjutsu or genjutsu which I won't deny but that's not going to help if I can't fight off my opponent who are blocking my way to my team or allies" Sakura explained as the others nodded

"Hey Sakura how about you fill them all in and I'm going to check in on Anko-chan's possible roommate to see if the room is good to go" Kamiko said getting a nod as she vanished in a burst of static

"So what did she want you to fill us all in on?" Ino asked curious as were Anko and the others

"Well there's this thing with Kamiko-chan that she wanted to explain to all of us" She started as she told them about yesterday and the conversation they had earlier

"Wait so she'd be making us members of her clan and by technicality a fox demon like her?" Tenten asked getting a nod from the pinkette

"She wanted all of us to think it over before going through with it since as Uzumaki they have exceedingly long life spans and healing rates. Couple that with us becoming demons like her and mates our lives are connected to hers making us live even longer with us possibly awakening their clans ability" Sakura explained as she allowed the others to think it over

"It would be sad to lose all of my old friends but…" Hana said with the others knowing what she was getting at

"What are the odds of the others falling for her too? I mean she oozes appeal that makes straight women fall to their knees. I mean I don't want her forcing the others into getting in a relationship with her but if they do it would help with the family and friend problem" Anko said getting a nod when Tenten cut in

"Um isn't Hinata on a team with Kiba I don't think the 'alpha' dog is going to be too pleased knowing the dobe is rutting in the sheets with his sister and mom" Ino said with a chuckle knowing that Kamiko would show the delusional Inuzuka his real place as a something at the far outer end of the food chain

"Well I'm for it and I won't regret my decision my dad always told me to never look back from my choices as what ifs. Just because I'll live longer doesn't mean anything to me" Ino said with Hinata, Tenten and Sakura nodding

"Wow kids have bigger stones than we do Hana…That's just sad if I say so myself I mean hell what does your old lady say about this?" Anko asked getting a groan

"Yeah mom would more than likely be for it. I mean we Inuzuka's are ruled by our instinct and to find a suitable mate and from the time between when we meet her to the time we got back no other man who approached us held a candle to the raw energy that could make her a true leader and mate" Hana said with her partners barking in agreement

"So that just leaves you Hana what's your say on this? I'm in she was always a good girl despite having that professional air about her she was always considerate to me when I guarded her. She never treated me like the rest of the village had" Anko said showing a small smile not at all like her blood loving crazy girl smile

"I don't see a reason why I shouldn't I can tell she has a good heart and would care for each of us equally. I also remember when Kurenai would talk about the times when she was at the Sarutobi compound she'd see Kamiko when she was little watching over Konohamaru like a big sister so I know she would be good with kids in the future" She said thinking about it as her companions whined before nodding

"I guess I'm all in too" She said as Anko patted her shoulder

"Now that leads to a whole new problem entirely…Who gets her first?" Tenten asked as the group looked between each other as they were about to fight when Ino coughed

"How about instead of making this an all out brawl we just go with the opportunity should it arrive?" Ino suggested making Hinata deactivate her Byakugan while Hana calmed her dogs down before they started tearing into people

"Damn it!" Sakura yelled getting their attention

"What? What was with the sudden yell?" Tenten asked the question on their minds

"I had my perfect chance last night if I didn't fall asleep on the couch with her!" She yelled gently tapping her forehead with her fist while the others laughed

"Oh that's funny shit bubblegum" Anko said with a chuckle while Sakura blanched at the nickname remembering when Anko was chewing gum one time and spat it out only to land in her hair matching it perfectly until she washed it noticing the sticky mess

"We'll see how well you do since you're going to be her new roommate" She said seeing her eyes widen

"_Aw Sakura-chan I wanted to surprise her for when we got home_" they heard as she reappeared on a tree branch near them

"Although if you're willing to go through with the contract I won't stop any attempt you all make I just want you all to be ready for when we do and not feel like you should" She said getting a nod from the women

"How would we go about the whole thing?" Tenten asked when clones of Kamiko appeared in front of them with the original standing in front of Anko

"Just hold still and brace yourselves" Kamiko said as she and her clones opened their mouths to show a pair of sharp fangs as they drew closer when they clamped down on their necks making them hiss before they moaned as a warm sensation washed over them when a mark of a fox appeared on their collar bone

Pulling her fangs out she handed them each a copy of the scroll her surrogate older sister left her before she returned to the demon fox realm as she said "Come tomorrow you'll have become Uzumaki's as well as fox youkai like myself. In the scroll are techniques that you can learn one of which you should perform the moment you wake up that will hide your features"

Looking up at the sky Hana and the others said "Oh man we gotta get home I have to do overtime at the kennel!"

"I've got to help my dad with those projects of his at the shop come by later foxy if you need anything!" Tenten said running after Hana

"I've gotta help daddy with the shop today!" Ino said running as she gave Kamiko a kiss

"I have to train today and the last thing I need to hear is the elders getting on my case over something stupid" Hinata said giving her a kiss before leaving with a sway in her hips

"You've corrupted my shy and timid Usagi-hime" Kamiko said staring at Anko who whistled innocently with a halo over her head

"I've done no such thing believe me as much as I would have loved to get her out of her shy shell I had no hand in this I'm ashamed to admit. The Hinata you see is all her own handy work although me and the others did help with her wardrobe a bit to fit her outgoing personality pretty much a 'look but can't touch' deal" Anko explained as Sakura nodded

"Well anyways how about we show you your new place?" Kamiko said getting a nod from the snake summoner as she put a hand on both of them

"Brace yourselves" She said as the two vanished in a burst of static

_**00 Uzumaki-Namikaze compound 00**_

"Welcome to your new place of course we have to have the seal recognizes your chakra signature so you can enter and leave without problems. Apparently my parents knew how to make some wicked security seals and this is one of their finest" Kamiko explained as she took Anko's hand while placing it on the seal letting it register Anko into the matrix

"Welcome to your new home I got a room all set up for you as I do you Sakura and the others should you want to move in at anytime" Kamiko said to Sakura who smiled

"I'll show you to your room and let you get settled after that we can all eat you staying again sakura-chan?" Kamiko asked getting a shrug from the pinkette as they walked in and followed her to Anko's room and Sakura's room as well which was next door

"This is your room Anko-chan. If you wish to do some changes to fit you feel free to do what you want same for you Sakura-chan" Kamiko said as Anko's door opened showing a large room giving it the feel of a large apartment with a large queen sized bed in front of a desk with a few dressers next to her bed and desk with a walk in closet

"Each room also has their own bathroom with a working shower while we also have an outdoor bath outside if you want to bath there" Kamiko said as their eyes widened at the knowledge

"Well you two get settled with your rooms and I'll get dinner ready" She said walking out of the bedroom to the kitchen as she got to cooking

'_So who do you think will awaken a Zanpakuto?_' She asked her companions

'_Since you marked them their souls have become more fortified I wouldn't be surprised if they all gained a connection to one it just depends on who ends up with them…Memory serves many of them didn't get along with their partners due to their conflicting personalities due to them not liking how their Zanpakuto act or their change in form_' Sode no Shiraiyuki said remembering how many of her brethren were shunned due to their change in form or what they represented

'_Seriously? I mean you guys are amazing change in form/ability or no why wouldn't they like you?_' Kamiko asked getting a sigh from her companions

'_That's just how it is for us. Our power alters severely depending on us and our partner clashing some Zanpakuto drain energy from their opponent to heal themselves, some use an element that are outside the wielders own, or our fighting styles conflict some prefer fighting face to face and others don't. But you…you're a different matter entirely as you actually went out of your way to learn how to fight with us and to incorporate our abilities into your style_' Zangetsu said

'_Well we're partners and friends I respect you guys and everything about you all. I also wanted to show you that I am worthy of being your partners just like I have faith that whatever Zanpakuto becomes their partner they will become as great friends as we are_' Kamiko said making her partners smile

'_So what are you making today?_' Hyorinmaru asked in her mind smelling the meat cook

'_Stir fried steak with rice and peppers_' She said checking on the peppers in a separate pan cooking as was the rice in a rice cooker

"Man that smells good" Anko said coming down from the stairs with Sakura beside her nodding

"So you guys like your rooms?" Kamiko asked getting a nod from the two stating they'd need to do some personalizing to their rooms to give it their own flare

"Thanks one of the many things I learned to do while training for the past eight years was cook. I was going to tell this to you and the others but for now since your here I was going to teach you all the techniques of our clan before the chunin exams of course I'll get to telling you all when we get together again" She said making a plate for everyone

"I also have a bit of a disclaimer for all of you" Kamiko said making them stare at her with a curious expression

"What's up foxy? I mean we become Uzumaki and fox youkai on top of that which is fine but what else is there?" Anko asked with Sakura wondering the same

"Well one of the things Uzumaki were known and feared for were their near limitless reserves. Kids in the academy from what mom told me was that their reserves were in the range of jounin to kage and that was before they even left the academy. When they get out it's nearly double that" Kamiko explained making sakura flash back to when she and the others were in the academy

"So is that why your clone had such difficulty performing the clone jutsu?" She asked getting a nod

"Our reserves are so large and dense it's impossible to perform the basic clone. In fact the shadow clone which is a B-rank kinjutsu to the leaf village is comparable to a bunshin for us with the bonus of it being used to learn and train with as we don't suffer the downside someone else would with the effects. Kushina-chan made a small army and dispelled them and she was fine same for me…This might qualify for all of you as well" She explained to the two in front of her

"Wait my reserves are already jounin elite how much larger are they going to get?" Anko asked making Kamiko think

"Well my reserves are equal to the nine tails for all I know all of you could grow that much of course you need to train your control again seeing as your control will effectively go south in the morning…I probably should have explained that to the others…Oh well we'll see them again so I can explain that next time" She said getting a nod from the two while they sweat dropped at her dismissive nature

"So just how much of an advantage do shadow clones posses when it comes to training?" Sakura asked making Kamiko pause mid bite

"Well Shadow clones transfer any knowledge they gain back to the user after they dispel. You use that to train chakra control and that experience will transfer to you. Same for training of every kind save for physical training and muscle memory of course you can train to have them watch you spar to note whatever your missing or messing up on. So to learn a elemental affinity or jutsu for that affinity will be useful which is quite possible as fox youkai are capable of harnessing several affinities it just depends" She said making Anko grin

"So your saying since we're fox youkai we can use possibly every element?" Sakura said getting a nod from Kamiko

"Yes it's why Kyuu-nee-chan was considered the most powerful of the tailed beasts because not only her massive reserves but also her use of every element from the main to sub. She just didn't rely on them so the people just believed she was considered the most powerful because of her number of tails when in fact she's capable of using all of them. A kitsune's tails represent the element they unlock as many are born with one or two and learn the next after they gain their tail representing the next element" She explained

"So because I have three affinities I'll start with three tails and learn a new affinity the stronger I get?" Sakura surmised getting a nod

"Pretty much but the thing is when you gain a tail you have to master the element which means when you get your tails they will be the color of the element you have so earth will be brown, wind is white, lightning is yellow, fire is a red/blue do to kitsune having kitsune-bi and water is a soft blue" She said pulling out a pair of small square framed reading glasses out of nowhere

"You master that affinity and the tail changes color to match your natural hair color. Sub elements and yin/yang are included in the nine of course as there are only nine tails you yourself must master the sub elements yourself with light and dark in the elements" Kamiko explained going into what her parents and Tsunade called the 'professor' someone who could detach herself and become analytical and clear with her explanation even her actions made some shake in fear when she interrogated a bandit for information

When he gave it up all that was left was a broken man with no chance of picking up the shattered pieces and ended his life the moment she walked away from him

"So when can we learn and what will we be learning?" Sakura asked getting a chuckle from Kamiko as Anko had a look of child like glee on her face

"Well first the techniques that are accessible to the Uzumaki clan called _Kido_ which I'll explain to you later. Sakura you said you didn't have a taijutsu style that suited you so I know a few that can be taught to you a few of my own are combinations of my strengths which may have altered you a bit as foxes are quite agile and flexible but we also have our strength and our looks but that goes without saying" She said with a slight chuckle which the others had to agree despite the scars on her they only enhanced her appeal while still giving her that royal and regal appearance that inspired beauty, grace and power

"I'd suggest kenjutsu but it depends on your Zanpakuto and its abilities I have two Zanpakuto that change its appearance. One turns into a single fingered claw while the other turns into a tanto and developing a style for them took a lot of time to do so if you and the others awaken your partner and learn their name we can go from there" She said getting a nod as the two wondered what her Zanpakuto are capable of

"If you both want tomorrow we can start training early and have clones work on your chakra control and learn more jutsu for your affinities the better you get the more likely you'll gain your next tail and affinity" She said taking their plates and putting them in the sink leaving a clone to handle the mess

"Actually if what you say is true than that would be best to have our clones work on our reserves and the techniques to at least get the hang of the techniques as well as jutsu….not too many to make Kakashi suspicious but enough to pass for a genin" Sakura said making them nod

"Wait how bad is your sensei I mean I know he's just training the Uchiha but to make you want to keep your skills at a minimum why?" Anko asked knowing she and Sakura talked about kakashi and her team but to hear her comment about keeping her techniques to a minimum made her curious

"Ever since Sasuke activated his sharingan Kakashi has been training Sasuke even more. At least he would try to cover it up but now he just doesn't care. Today we learned our affinities or more so Sasuke learned his I've been known my affinities and obviously Kamiko you know yours" Sakura started as Kamiko nodded

"But months after our team was made he hasn't put the effort to teach us our affinities so obviously I asked others to help me. The reason I don't want to learn too many jutsu is because Sasuke and Kakashi will become curious to know how I know so many and who's teaching me and follow me around to learn how and copy the jutsu with their sharingan" She explained getting a cough from Kamiko

"Actually I know how to remedy that little problem which will effectively stop Sasuke's and Kakashi's Sharingan abilities as well as their copy abilities. My Fuinjutsu has grown to be as good as my parents so I can fit all of you with one even gravity and resistance seals to improve your physical abilities like I was for training" She said getting a nod from the two

"Alright then we can get to work early in the morning and when we come back I'll fit you all with gravity and resistance seals we can see if the others wish to stay for the night to do the same and work on their taijutsu and such" Kamiko said as she stretched pushing her chest out making the two stare at her

"Come on everyone time to sleep and in the morning be ready because I intend on dragging you all through the proverbial ringer" She said walking up the stair to her room as they shrugged following after her to prepare for the next day

_**Hyoton: Well here's chapter two I know it doesn't hold much action or lemony goodness but I wanted to save that for the chunin exams and Kamiko or 'Naruto' bashing the shit out of Kiba. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hyoton: As I said I wanted to get each of my new posts a few chapters before I do the next so this will be the last chapter for a bit and I'll work on one of my other ideas. I know I repeated this but I wanted to say that I'll get to their updates when I do. Also I'll be reviewing the one's I have done and the story with the least reviews or positive will be taken down and redone at a later time.**_

**Summary: Fed up with the abuse Konoha has dealt their daughter Kami agrees to allow them to return to train and care for her as they should have when the Uchiha ripped the nine tails out of Kushina five years after the events that transpired. Watch as the daughter of two great legacies steps forward and shows the elemental nations whose boss.**

**Notes: Goddess-like Naruko/Futa Naruko/Kyuubi Naruko/Multi bloodline Naruko/Cold/Sadistic Naruko **

**Bashing: Jiraiya/Kakashi/Civilian Council/Elder Council/Sasuke/Sakura/Kiba**

**Elements from: Bleach/Naruto/Ruruoni Kenshin/Blazblue**

**Disclaimer: I do not and repeat do not own anything above as much as I would love to anyways let's get this show on the road!**

_**00 two month overview 00**_

_Over the two months the girls have all grown stronger under the unaware eyes of the more curious and unsavory ninja in the village who were for the idea of Kamiko being a chained pet to fight when they ordered. Tenten, Sakura, Anko, Ino, Hinata and Hana all awakened a Zanpakuto which they were happy about with their partners despite them having a few differences with their partners personalities they learned to get over it._

_Sakura and Ino's taijutsu have grown thanks to the use of the gravity and resistance seals Kamiko placed on them bringing their taijutsu skill to tokubetsu jounin level thanks to their growth in physical ability after becoming Uzumaki and youkai. Tenten had improved her repertoire learning more than just weapons and had an impressive amount of ninjutsu to use. Hinata had added the hakuda of the Uzumaki clan into her Hyuga taijutsu making it more frightening than it already was in her hands much like Anko had adding the snake style to it focusing for clear point precision. _

_**00 Uzumaki-Namikaze compound 00**_

"How can she get up this early without being tired?" Sakura asked walking out of her room after getting the okay from her parents to move out while making daily visits wearing a pair of loose pink pajama pants and a sports bra supporting her growing low C-cup

"Screw that look at how fit she is…Shit she makes most jounin look like regular genin in terms of physical fitness" Anko said wearing her usual attire of a pair of black panties showing her slim figure and large ass with a fishnet shirt as they stared long and hard at Kamiko wearing a pair of black karate pants with a white sash and a blood red tube top on showing the scars on her body with the most visual being the one on her left breast and the one just on her right collarbone with what seems as an X-shaped scar peaking up on her right hip with her long fox ears and nine tails out for the world to see and six pack on her feminine athletic build

"You've commented on that quite often with the others but the sight is far from unwanted" Sakura commented getting a nod from Anko

"You know you two despite how quite you talk these beauties are quite sensitive to sound being on par with a dog if not better so I hear every word you've said" Kamiko said giving the two a sideways glance as the two gave a similar grin as they saw the blush on her cheeks appearing

"We wanted you to hear foxy besides don't act like you don't like the complements" Anko said walking behind Kamiko wrapping her arms around her neck pushing her bust into the back of Kamiko's head blowing in her ear making them twitch at the sensation while Anko rubbed her crotch making Kamiko groan as the snake summoner sucked on her neck

"keep it up and you won't get your snack for today hebi-hime" Kamiko said making her stop knowing Anko loved Kamiko's handmade dango just as much as Sakura and the others enjoyed her other handmade goods

_**00 Lime Time 00**_

"True but I prefer a different snack" Anko said with a purr pushing Kamiko to the dining room table before pulling down her pants showing a eighteen inch long and three inch thick member making the two lick their lips at the hard member

"We have plenty of time before we have to go so let's just…Enjoy ourselves with a nice thick beverage" Anko said getting a nod from Sakura as the two sat between her legs licking her member from either side

Giving a light purr feeling Sakura go from her member to her slit licking it making her groan from the duel attack making her run her fingers through Sakura and Anko's hair before making a pair of clones to deal with them

"You two picked the wrong moment to mess with me" She said with a hiss as Anko started to take her member deeper until she had all sixteen down her throat

"Hey Anko share she cum's gallons so share already cause you're not getting the whole thing like last time!" Sakura complained making the snake mistress roll her eyes before taking the entire thing out of her mouth while Kamiko's clones worked on the two of them

"Yes that's it you two share your treat because we're kinda cutting it close since you Anko have to be at the torture and interrogation department in half an hour and Sakura and I have to meet up at our training ground" Kamiko groaned as the two hastened their efforts as the two were cheek to cheek licking the tip while Anko fingered her slit faster making Kamiko hiss from the pleasure and pressure building up on both ends as were the girls from Kamiko's clones efforts

"ugh g-Gonna cum" she groaned feeling the pressure rise up making the two double their efforts as the two girls took the head between their lips sucking harder feeling her throb as the two kunoichi came from the clones menstruations

"c-Cumming!" she exclaimed as the two went cheek to cheek as a large stream of cum burst from her member as the two swallowed without problem as some missed landing on their faces making her sigh before her doujutsu flashed keeping the image in her head

_**00 Lime over 00**_

"Ugh sometimes I wish you two gave me a warning when you do that" Kamiko said watching the two clean each other off much to her torture as the two moaned taking their time licking the remainder of her seed off each other

"Oh don't be like that foxy it's just so hard to resist you…you're like an addictive drug that we have to have more of and often" Anko said as Sakura nodded

"Right well you're going to have to get a move on Anko or Ibiki is going to be in your ass for being late…again" Kamiko said handing Anko her snack which she swiped before planting a kiss on her lips as she vanished in a burst of static

"We should get a move on as well but first I think we should get dressed" Sakura said getting a nod as the two hurried up the stairs

_**00 Team 7 training ground 00**_

"So Sakura-chan what do you think we're doing today? _More_ chakra control exercises or perhaps he'll actually teach us some ninjutsu or something?" Kamiko asked in her Naruto disguise getting a shrug

"So long as it's something I don't care what just as long as he doesn't waste more of our time just making us run through chakra control exercises" Sakura said sitting with Kamiko leaning against one of the stumps while Kamiko twirled a kunai on her finger

Lifting their heads they sensed Kakashi as Sakura said "Wow you're actually on time sensei what's the occasion a new copy of your smut is out?"

Ignoring the jab at his precious he said "Signed you three up for the chunin exams all that's left is for you three to sign these and be at the academy tomorrow"

Handing the three a sheet of paper he took Sasuke and vanished leaving the last two members of the '_team_' to themselves

"We already knew about the chunin exams but seriously to wait until the last day to give us these papers?" Sakura said getting a nod from Kamiko

"Well I wouldn't worry all of us are more than capable of handling a few genin at the most. You and the others grew from genin your various chunin skill levels to mid jounin thanks to your new Uzumaki blood in you making your stamina grow letting you train more" Kamiko said getting a grin from Sakura knowing the girls used their new stamina in not only just training but also the physical aspect

"So want to go see the others Kamiko?" Sakura asked getting a nod from the disguised woman as they left the training ground

_**00 Abandoned training ground 00**_

"So wait a second you guys are just now getting the sign up form for the chunin exams the day before it happens? I mean we all knew about it before hand but he could have at least given it to you all last month to think it over since the jounin made their request for our teams last month" Tenten said getting a shrug from Kamiko and Sakura

"We really aren't worried I mean we all stand at least at mid jounin or higher in certain categories of skills. I see this as a plus since if we get promoted we can leave our team" Sakura said leaning against a tree

"I agree I mean if we show skills Kakashi hasn't taught us his teachings will be called into question by the shinobi, civilian and elder council and while a few will be in Kakashi's court we'd hold most of the hand since Danzo, the old man, and the others will be on our side. Best case scenario he gets his license revoked and his sharingan removed…worse case he gets demoted and his sharingan sealed" Kamiko added as the acts he's made are considered treasonous and are high crimes that bring about high consequences

"Oh well we know he's counting on us to take the test so Sasuke can show off and we know that if we don't attend Kakashi is going to be desperate possibly make a few clones to take our place but with the fact shadow clones only last until they get hit he'd be exposed pretty quickly" Sakura said knowing that would be exactly what their sensei would do to ensure Sasuke got to participate in the exams

"I just hope there's no curveballs thrown our way that's the last thing we need" Tenten said getting a nod all around

"Kamiko are you going to show more of your skill during the exams or wait till the finals?" Ino asked getting a shrug

"I would prefer to do so during the finals but the old man makes the shots if he wants to have me show myself during a time he's present then I won't argue. As for my skills I don't know how far I'll show until the finals at the most I'll keep myself at high chunin level save for taijutsu and kenjutsu which will be jounin" She said getting a nod from the others

"I guess it's a good thing you fitted us with those seals making sure Kakashi or Sasuke couldn't copy anything" Anko said getting a nod knowing those two relied on their doujutsu to do the battle for them despite Kamiko and Kushina doing the same they never copied the hard work of their fellow leaf ninja

"Yeah I just can't wait to shed my idiotic disguise…How the others failed to notice anything different is beyond me" Kamiko said as she remembered the interaction's she had with her fellow genin

"I'm sure if anyone is aware it's Shikamaru and Shino they were always observant to these things" Ino said getting a nod from Hinata as their two male teammates were rather observant to small details

"Hey Tenten, Hana you two haven't said anything in a while what's wrong?" Sakura asked the two a question as they glared heatedly at Sakura and Anko

"We're pissed because you made a move already and so early in the damn day!" Tenten said as Hana nodded while Anko shrugged

"If you and the others want as many shots as us you should ask if you can move in with us or just wait for a moment to present itself. Hell I know Tsume is going crazy wanting her turn to show but you gotta wait" Anko said getting a growl from Hana

"We don't have the viable excuse of our place burning down. I'm the clan's vet and mom is the matriarch until my idiot brother is a chunin or turns sixteen so unless one of you knows a way to make time move faster I've got nothing to tell ya because until then we have to tip toe around him" Hana said remembering how she had to explain why she had a strong scent of fox like her mom after they were marked to kiba

"Well when she reveals herself is the only chance you'll get to leave with Tsume" Ino said getting a sigh as she nodded knowing that was the case

"I just hope Sasuke's mouth doesn't get us in trouble during these exams because he thinks the Uchiha name is going to save his sorry ass" Kamiko said getting a snort from Sakura

"Please you have a better chance fighting an army single handedly than Sasuke not doing something stupid during this thing" Sakura said getting nods from the other genin

"True but that doesn't mean a girl can't dream" Kamiko said wistfully on her monotone voice getting a shrug from the others

"Whatever gets you off" Ino said getting a chuckle from the others before she blushed noticing her meaning

"i-I meant to say!" She started when Kamiko raised her hand cutting her off

"I know what you meant Ino-chan although both meanings are fine for me" Kamiko said with a purr in her voice making her blush harder making the others laugh

"We gotta head home and get ready for the chunin exams we'd ask you for info Anko-chan but that would be cheating and get you in trouble" Hinata asked getting a nod from the others

"Eh there really isn't much to worry about for the first exam gaki mine is what you have to worry about" Anko said with a chuckle unsettling the others slightly besides Kamiko who had a slight smile as they all left the grounds

_**00 next day outside the leaf academy 00**_

"You know despite being told to come here I didn't think we'd have to walk these halls again until we were jounin coming to pick up our own cute little genin" Sakura said getting a nod from Kamiko while Sasuke huffed

Walking through the hall they saw a hoard of genin standing in front of a door with two more blocking the way as Kamiko felt a genjutsu being placed over the door she whispered to Sakura "_You notice the genjutsu?_"

She nodded saying "_We ignore it and walk on hopefully we can cut down the numbers_"

Agreeing the two slipped past the other genin when Sasuke said "Remove the genjutsu losers more important people have a test to do the next floor up"

Groaning Sakura slapped her forehead as Kamiko shook her head as they saw Tenten and Lee causing them to wave as they spotted their friends or as Lee calls Kamiko his eternal rival much to her regret but she had to admit he'd be her toughest opponent since he trained his body beyond its limit to let him be able to fight against an opponent capable of using ninjutsu and genjutsu

"Maybe you should have followed your two teammates since they noticed before you oh great Uchiha" One of the two genin said making him snort

"Please those losers can't find their way out of a paper bag without me" Sasuke said making the two roll their eyes

"And yet they had more sense then you an _elite_ as you like to call yourself such a thing is laughable if the elite didn't see a trick and follow your teammates who had the better idea as to sneak past and weed out the competition but since you opened your mouth you made these exams all the more difficult for you and your team" The other genin said as he and his friend left the hall as the number above the doorway read '_203_'

"You are Sasuke Uchiha aren't you!" They heard seeing Lee pointing to Sasuke making him grin as Kamiko and Sakura had a grin of their

"heh another notices my clan's greatness" Sasuke said making his team groan while Kamiko and Sakura stood next to Tenten and Neji Hyuga

"I challenge you!" Lee said getting a snort from the Uchiha as he followed when a random genin tapped the two genin on the shoulder

"Shouldn't you be…I don't know trying to stop him?" He said making Kamiko and Sakura look at each other before Kamiko sighed

"_No! Wait! don't go!_…I did my best" She said getting a sympathetic pat on the shoulder my Sakura and Tenten making the genin sweatdrop before following his team

"Shouldn't you stop your Uzumaki?" Neji asked getting a shrug from the disguised woman

"He's an arrogant piece of shit if anything Lee knocking him around will knock him down a few pegs and humble him…Or kill him I'm not impartial to either" Kamiko said getting a sweatdrop from the branch house hyuga

"We still need him to enter the exams Naruto-kun" Sakura said saying her disguise's name getting a shrug

"Fine then so long as he's capable of participating Lee can knock him around a bit. Besides I have serious doubts that Sasuke can even remove a hair from Lee without getting the shit kicked out of him for all I care" She said as the two went on ahead as the two waved goodbye to Tenten and Neji

_**00 Outside room 303 00**_

"hehe my you look like shit Sasuke although we did try to stop you" Kamiko said with a chuckle while the Uchiha glared when Kakashi appeared

"Well I'm glad all three of you decided to attend because" He started When Sakura cut him off finishing his sentence

"If all three of us didn't show neither of us could participate?" Sakura making him nod with an eye smile

"That's right but I knew you three would all decide to go" He said as he wished Sasuke luck before disappearing in a puff of smoke

"_It's funny he said nothing to us_" Sakura said getting a shrug from Kamiko

"_Not like either of us needs it you know_" Kamiko said as Sakura nodded opening the door showing the rest of the Genin of Konoha at the back with the rest of the competition at the front

"Hey well if it isn't the loser!" Kiba said making Naruto roll his eyes as Hinata and Shino walked forward with the other rookie genin teams

"Whatever kibbles. Hey Nata-chan Shino what's up?" Kamiko said as Kiba growled when she hugged Hinata while nodding at Shino

"I'm doing well Naruto-kun. How are you and Sakura?" She asked as Shino greeted them as well getting a sigh

"We're doing well we could have snuck past the other teams at the second floor if a certain Uchiha didn't open his mouth making these exams harder than they already are" Kamiko said getting a chuckle from Kiba

"What's the matter loser afraid of a little more competition?" Kiba said getting an eyeroll from Kamiko

"Please Kiba do you really think just any genin can become chunin? If that was the case everyone would be. These exams are meant to weed out those who are chunin material and those who are aren't meant to advanced yet" She said dismissively

"Hey Ino-chan, Shikamaru, Choji how are you guys?" Sakura asked getting a uninterested shrug from the Nara heir as Choji chewed away at his bag of chips

"We're doing fine Sakura I just wish the exam would start I'm getting stir crazy just sitting around in this cramped room" Ino said getting a nod from her friend

"I know but what's the purpose of us all just sitting here other than to go stir crazy until all but one of us quit because if that's the test I'm out of here" Sakura said as Kamiko and the others chuckled

"Do you mind keeping it down over here this isn't necessarily a social gathering you know?" They heard making them turn to see a bespectacled genin with silver hair with his leaf shinobi headband

"Who are you?" Shino asked as he chuckled

"Where are my manners my name is Kabuto Yakushi and I've taken these exams a few times myself I assure you they're harder then you believe" He said making Kamiko and the girls raise an eyebrow at his phrasing and his scent

'_Snakes, medicine and death…Either Hebi-hime has an apprentice nobody knew about or he has something to do with that kusa kunoichi that's been eyeing the Uchiha_' Kamiko thought noticing the Kusa genin stare at Sasuke as were the Oto team

'_Stay on your toes Kamiko those five are up to no good. This Kabuto guy and that Kusa woman especially. Her stench reeks of blood, snakes and death even stronger than Kabuto_' Suzumebachi one of her newest partners said getting a mental nod from her

"So how many times have you taken this exam ten two…three?" Shikamaru started getting a nervous chuckle

"This will be my seventh attempt to date" He said scratching the back of his head making Kiba bark out in laughter while Akamaru shook his head at his partners antics

'_Now that's really strange despite these exams being difficult for someone not to have advanced in seven attempts means he's either very stupid or_' Zangetsu started getting a nod from Kamiko

'_Or he's working with the other one and the only Snake summoner the village knows of besides Anko is Orochimaru he must be after my idiot cousin_' She surmised getting a nod from the others

"Then you must really suck just like the dead last!" Kiba said laughing while Kamiko paid no attention to him making him growl

"Well at least this dead last doesn't run his mouth pooch" She said making him smirk before he stomped on top of the desk

"Yeah well you losers listen up and listen good because I'm going to ace these exams with all of you licking the soles of my sandals you got that!" He said making the area drown in Killer intent

"And you painted a target on your team's back good going. Rule one of these exams don't piss anyone off and you'll survive longer hope you told your family you loved them" Kabuto said as the area burst with smoke

"Alright brats listen up! I'm your proctor for the first exam Ibiki Morino and first I want all of you to get your number and take your seat!" He said making the genin do as he said with Kamiko sitting next to Hinata and behind Shikamaru

"Alright brats for the first exam you are given nine questions to answer and after I tell you to put your papers down I will issue the tenth and final question got me! Good! Now for the rules you get caught cheating you lose a point get caught three times and your team are out of the exam! You may start…Now!" He said as he leaned against the desk while Kamiko look down at her questions

'_These are questions no genin can answer by any means unless they were like Sakura with book smarts to spare…_' She thought as she noticed a few of the genin had already finished their tests making her count the participants

'_Wait those three already finished and there's an odd number of genin so they aren't participants. Okay analyze what he said you get caught and you lose a single point get caught three times and…He wants us to cheat without being noticed_' She said before her eyes flashed to one of the finished genin's papers and memorized everything he had before writing it down on her own paper before writing a little note

Watching Ibiki clip off team after team Kamiko kept count thinking '_Wow in the first half hour the thirty-six genin here was dropped to twenty-three_'

As the clock ticked Ibiki said "Alright brat's pencils down! Time for the final question!"

"Now do know that if you fail this question not only will you be kicked out of the exam but you'll be banned from the exams forever!" He said making the room go up in outrage save for the kusa kunoichi, Kabuto and his team as well as Kamiko and the others

"What you can't do that!" Kiba yelled getting a snort from Ibiki

"Shut the fuck up brat in here I make the fucking rules if you aren't ready to put your pride on the line then you can just leave now!" He said making them hesitate as Kamiko snorted getting his attention as another three genin dropped

"Well I don't know about the rest but if they're gullible to fall for the ploy well played mind you Ibiki-san but if they used the grey matter between their ears they'd know that only the kage and the jounin in charge are permitted to make the call on if a genin team is allowed to take the exam. But good show I'd give you an A for effort and a B- for execution maybe if you added a bit more killer intent you'd get me but if you're done wasting everyone's time can we continue?" She said making him growl before smirking

"Are you sure about that kid? Now's your and everyone else's last chance to back out" He said getting a snort from her

"I don't back out from anything and an Uzumaki never gives up on anything do your worst" She said making him chuckle

"Well seeing as the rest of you don't intend on leaving I have to say…Congratulations for passing the first test of the Chunin exams!" He said making the others stare at him

"Wait but what about the tenth question!?" The kunoichi from Suna asked getting a chuckle

"There was no tenth question per say. It was to see if you were willing to go into a mission without the information and to continue even with a high price should you fail such as early and my comment on you not being able to advance through the exams" He said when a shadow started to form outside the window close to Ibiki as it exploded in a shower of glass when a large tarp blocked their view of the exam proctor

'_Anko really went all out to make an impression huh?_' Kamiko asked her partners getting a nod seeing the words painted in white paint '_The chunin Exams second Proctor the Sinfully Sexy Anko Mitarashi!_'

'_But isn't it true Kamiko?_' Suzumebachi said getting a mental nod from her

"Um…Anko you're early by a good fifteen minutes" Ibiki said making her scratch the back of her head as he rolled his eyes before she counted the teams remaining

"Wow Ibiki you're slipping to let twenty wet behind the ears genin to get past you. I mean last year hardly ten got in to my exam" She said making him chuckle

"Well maybe it's because we have a promising crop this year" He said making eye contact with Kamiko which she noticed before grinning

"Well don't worry I'll cut these green horns down by half when I'm done" She said with a sadistic grin making the other genin shiver

"Alright brats listen up meet me at training ground forty-four in the next half hour if your late you might as well head back to your village!" she said vanishing in a shunshin

"We should get going" Hinata said to Kamiko as she and the others followed after her out the window Anko crashed in from as Ibiki collected the tests he noticed Kamiko's note

'_Dear Ibiki Morino. Leaf genin Kamiko Uzumaki here before you started the test I picked up a common scent from a leaf genin Kabuto Yakushi that had a strong scent of blood, death and snakes including medicine. I wanted to say that he has been in these exams seven times and yet he hasn't passed once and he even has a scent familiar to the Kusa kunoichi with a straw hat on her head and the oto genin although they are lighter than the Kusa kunoichi who is practically saturated in it._

_I suggest you bring this up to Hokage-jiji while I give a heads up to Anko-chan knowing her negative history with the Sannin. _

Reading this he said "Get this to the hokage and be on guard whatever Orochimaru is doing here for can't be good stay by him at all times!"

The overseers nodded as they jumped out the window running towards the tower as he thought '_Orochimaru just what are you up to_'

_**00 a minute later 00**_

"What the hell do you mean you don't want me acting against Orochimaru?!" Anko said making Kamiko sigh knowing she'd react this way

"I don't want you acting against him because of your curse seal. After studying it I noticed it holds similar properties of the Hyuga's slave seal. Even though you've grown to be stronger and even to be on par with him after three months possibly even stronger but as long as that seal is on you he can win. I've almost finished the method to remove it but I just need you to wait for me to take the thing off" She said making Anko growl before looking into Kamiko's eyes before nodding

"f-Fine I won't go after him but if you get the chance I want you to make him suffer" She said getting a nod from Kamiko when they noticed the other genin arrive

"Well time to start the second exam" She said as she announced the rules to the genin as they filled out the liability wavers and received their scroll as team seven acquired a heaven scroll

"And just one final warning" She said as the light flickered from the three red lights to the green

"JUST DON'T DIE!" She said as the gates flew open as the genin teams flew through them bringing the second exam to a start

_**00 half an hour later 00**_

"Okay now I'm pissed five teams in a half hour and no earth scrolls" Sakura said picking up their sixth heaven scroll as Kamiko nodded

"I agree I mean I know the odds of teams are high but even with the amount of genin participating we should have run into at least one earth team" Kamiko said getting a snort Sasuke

"It doesn't matter how many we face they will all fall at the might of the Uchiha clan" Sasuke said getting an eye roll from his two teammates

"_Are you sure he passed his mental examination? I'm serious he has more problems than some of the people in the mental ward how is he here?_" Sakura asked getting a shrug

"_Your guess is as good as mine but I think many in the village bribed the one in charge or altered the report because I know for sure that many with less problems than Sasuke failed the examination_" Kamiko said as they continued forward

"Yeah yeah Sasuke just don't let the might of the Uchiha clan get us in trouble because of your mouth" Kamiko said when a large gust of wind blew through the clearing knocking Kamiko farther from her team

"Ah seems l missed one since I was hoping for Sasuke-kun but oh well I'll deal with you as well" Sasuke and Sakura heard making them turn to see the Kusa Kunoichi from the first exam standing a ways away from them in the path the burst of wind flew from

'_Sakura be on your guard that's Orochimaru I can smell the scent of death on him_' Sakura heard in her head making her nod to her partner as she drew her sword getting into the stance Kamiko taught her and the others as her sword had a gold hilt with a with a rectangular tsuba that had a cross embossed on it

'_Then I guess we're going to have to be on our guard with him until help arrives we'll flare our spiritual energy to alert the hokage hopefully they get here soon_' She thought slowly building up the energy not to draw attention to herself

Seeing the disguised Kusa ninja charge at them Sakura thought '_Kamiko or Someone who can help please hurry!_'

_**00 With Kamiko 00**_

'_Ugh well that hurt_' Kamiko thought to herself as her partners chuckled at her expense making her eyebrow twitch

'_Yuck it up all of you but this only confirms that Orochimaru is after my idiot cousin_' she thought as she sensed Sakura's rise in spiritual energy

'_I better get back but for now I have to act quick and be quicker_' Kamiko thought as she maintained her Naruto form and ran towards Sakura and Sasuke to see the Kusa Kunoichi stand in front of Sakura and Sasuke both looking worse for wear

"Oh it seems like the last rat has made its return how fun" 'she' said as Kamiko arrived in her Naruto disguise standing with Sakura

"Who's this Sakura?" Kamiko said as she gave Sakura a sideways glance as she also gave a view at Sasuke

"I don't know but she seems rather obsessed with Sasuke we gotta get out of here" She said getting a nod from Kamiko

"Please you losers can run but I refuse to run from some trash" Sasuke said getting a blank stare from Sakura and Kamiko

"Sasuke do you not feel that foul chakra running off her she is by no means a genin. Just because you get your golden little asshole sucked by the village and Kakashi doesn't mean you have the power, strength or skill to handle her. I know for certain that she's possibly Kage level and the last thing I noticed is that she has a strong scent of blood, snakes and death about her" She said getting the Kusa kunoichi's attention

"What are you getting at dobe? She's just another stepping stone to show the greatness of the Uchiha clan" Sasuke said getting an eye roll from his two teammates

"Think back in the academy jackass. The three Sannin of the hidden leaf village Tsunade Senju the slug princess and the women with herculean strength, Jiraiya the toad sage of mount myoboku" She said counting off the first two known leaf ninja

"And the Snake Sannin Orochimaru former member of third generation team 7, former Jounin of Konoha and S-rank missing ninja known for his demented experiments and projects in harvesting bloodlines in the attempt to create the perfect body that lets him use every form of jutsu" She said getting a chuckle from the Kusa kunoichi who grabbed her face

"Tell me boy how do you know so much?" she said as she peeled the face off showing a pale man with bright yellow eyes with purple markings on his face

"What can I say the bingo book has quite the bit of information and lets add the fact that I'm close with someone you abandoned. I also know your after Sasuke for his doujutsu" She said getting a chuckle from him

"ah yes my old apprentice Anko-chan maybe I'll pay her a visit after I deal with the three of you" He said making Sakura and Kamiko get on the defensive

"That's not happening you pale faced fuck!" Sakura said as she and Kamiko readied their weapons as Kamiko drew two kunai holding them in a reverse grip channeling them with wind chakra as Sakura's Zanpakuto chirped with lighting chakra

"My my the more I see the three of you the more I see myself and my team when we were genin" Orochimaru said seeing his and his teams younger selves overlap Kamiko and the others

"Tsunade and her abrasive personality" He said pointing to Sakura who stared at him without emotion

"Myself and my talent for learning a little of everything" He said pointing to Kamiko who narrowed her eyes

"And my idiotic teammate who's eyes are usually bigger than his stomach" He said pointing at Sasuke who growled

"Why the hell am I weaker than the dobe who's the dead last like your old teammate when I an Uchiha Elite stand far above these peons!" He demanded flaring his sharingan getting a disappointed sigh

"Because dear Sasuke he shows common sense much like your teammates now I myself held fear facing Hanzo the Salamander during the third war. He outclassed us and I'm not making a comparison between a academy student and a genin no no no this was comparable to a child fighting a jounin on their own but the only reason we are alive today is because we made him work for his victory and threw everything we knew at him and not even that was enough to warrant our victory" He explained when he was launched towards the genin thanks to a Shadow clone from Naruto

Looking at each other they nodded as Naruto tossed his Kunai upwards forming several handsigns as Sakura did the same with one hand

"_**Raiton: Raiba ha **_**(Lightning style: Lightning blade fang)**" Sakura said swinging her sword causing several blades of electricity to fly towards him

"_**Futon: Mugen no kaze no ha**_** (Wind style: Infinite wind blade)**" Kamiko said as she swung her two kunai tossing several blades of wind in the same path of the lighting blades

"_**Yūgō: Arashi no kami no odori **_**(Fusion style: Dance of the storm god)**" They said as the blades combined growing larger as they hit causing a medium sized tornado to form where Orochimaru was hit only to hear clapping making them turn to see Orochimaru behind them

"I must say I'm quite surprised taking two jutsu that hold a negativity towards each other and making a offensive jutsu of such a caliber if I had to say it would be considered an A-rank jutsu at the most with how much chakra you two put into those jutsu" He said making them get on their toes

"But I can't waste my time on you two no matter how much potential the two of you have my only focus is the sharingan" He said making a clone as it vanished and reappeared in front of Kamiko with its fingers glowing with blue fire and slammed it into her stomach where the shiki fuin once resided launching her farther away from the area and through several trees

"Naruto!" Sakura said as she was pushed against a tree and bound there by a large snake coming from Orochimaru's sleeve as she heard Sasuke scream in agony when she saw the original Orochimaru clamp down on Sasuke's neck

"I suggest you get your friend out of here but do know that he will come to me for power once he's already had a taste it's all it takes to want more" Orochimaru said with a chilling chuckle as he faded into the shadows as Sakura was let free from the snake as the cone vanished

"Grrr" Sakura growled as she created a clone to grab Sasuke as she used her blood and drew insignia's to her arms as she placed them both upwards chanting "_Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens_"

Weaving her hands through the air a box formed with roots that spread across the box as she said "_**Bakudō #77. Tenteikūra **_**(Way of binding #72: Heavenly Rickshaws in silken air)**"

'_Kamiko…Kamiko can you hear me?_' Sakura thought getting a groan in exchange

'_Ugh other than the searing pain in my gut yeah. If I was a Jinchuuriki for kyuu-nee-chan still I'd be out of it for a while but the seal has still cut my control and reserves down to what my clone was at originally but I still have power and control in my belt_' she said getting a relieved sigh from the pinkette

'_Oh thank goodness but Sasuke was branded with Orochimaru's curse seal he said once he has had a taste he'd come to him for more_' Sakura said getting a groan

'_Well that's pretty inconvenient but right now I have to go find Anko I feel her in the forest and Orochimaru is more than likely heading towards her I'll catch up you get Sasuke to a safe spot and I'll find you_' Kamiko said as the connection was cut

'_You better be alright Kamiko and Anko is in sooo much trouble when Kamiko reaches her_' She thought as she had her clone follow her to find a safe spot

_**00 With Kamiko 00**_

'_Anko when I find you you better pray you're dead before I get there because I'm going to kill you myself!_' Kamiko thought with a growl as she was engulfed in blue fire before changing back to her normal self hiding her leaf headband as she hopped to the next branch destroying each one her foot touched from the pressure she used in each hop

'_One of you guys ready to fight?_' She said as Suzumebachi stepped up to the plate

'_Leave it to me this guy focuses on speed and I'm the fastest out of all of us next to Zangetsu when he uses bankai_' She said getting a nod from her and the others as her sword appeared sheath on the back of her waist

'_I gotta hurry!_' She thought as vanishing in a burst of static the moment her foot touched a branch leaving no trace of her in sight but a indentation on the branch

_**00 with Anko 00**_

'_Damn it I-I should have listened to Kamiko_' Anko thought writhing on a thick branch as flame like markings formed on her body as Orochimaru stood over her

"Dear Anko-chan surely you should have known better than to go against your master I guess I just have to discipline you more" He said with a chuckle when he was launched back from a kick to the face making him get thrown into several trees

"_If you so much as lay a hand on Anko…I'll kill you_" Kamiko whispered loud enough for Orochimaru and Anko to hear making her wince at the lack of 'chan' in her name or the pet name she always called her

"k-Kamiko I" She started before she saw the cold look in her eyes making her freeze

"Anko…Shut up and stay there" She said staring at Orochimaru as he pulled himself from the wreckage chuckling

"My this must be the second time someone has gotten the drop on me but you girl the power you give off is astonishing" He said as he stared at Kamiko getting into the dragon hakuda style taijutsu bending her knee as she had a leg fully stretched out with Suzumebachi in her right hand parallel to her shoulder while the left was outstretched like her leg

"_**Jinteki Shakusets Suzumebachi**_**(Sting all enemies to death Hornet)**" Kamiko said as the Wakizashi glowed before it shifted forming a black and gold gauntlet with a small stinger like blade on her middle finger with a small chain attached to the blade and gauntlet as a large pressure began to build in the area making the air ripple causing a trickle of sweat to form on Orochimaru as he struggled to breath

'_What is this pressure! It's as if death itself is gripping at my heart_' He thought staring into the lifeless red eyes of the woman in front of her before she vanished with several butterfly shaped markings formed on his body as Kamiko appeared in front of Anko again

"w-What are these!" He said getting an uninterested stare in exchange

"These are Suzumebachi's special ability every stab with her stinger places one of those little markers on my opponent. If she stabs the marker again it's an instant kill no do over's or restarts" She said preparing Suzumebachi for a second strike

"Let's see just how great Konoha's former Snake Sannin really is" She said forming two clones as they formed several handsigns before resting at the last

"_**Enton: **__**Gōka Mekkyaku**_** (Blaze style: Great fire annihilation)**" Kamiko said spewing out a large burst of black fire

"_**Ao no Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku **_**(Blue fire style: Great fire annihilation)**" the first clone said launching a large burst of blue fire

"_**Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku **_**(Fire style: Great fire annihilation)**" The second clone said launching a large burst of fire

Following the same stream they fused together making a tornado of black, red and blue fire as she said "_**Yūgō: Jigoku no honō **_**(Fusion style: Flames of hell)**"

As the burning tornado exploded the entire area was covered in multicolored flames as Kamiko moved with Anko getting out of the blast zone only to see the Snake Sannin's skin in his place making her growl

"_Anko Kamiko!_" They heard making them turn to see Hiruzen and his anbu

"I sensed your energy and the large use of chakra what happened?" He asked getting a sigh from the two as Kamiko let the anbu check Anko over

"It would seem that Orochimaru is in the village as I already left you a message but he's also marked Sasuke with the curse mark. My best guess is that his want for sasuke is only secondary to whatever else he could want" Kamiko said making Hiruzen raise an eyebrow

"What makes you think that?" He asked getting a shrug from the red eyed kunoichi

"Think about it gramps. Why come now for the Uchiha when he had several chances since the teams founding to get my arrogant cousin with his little hickey? There has to be more of a reason besides Sasuke to make him leave from under whatever rock he was hiding under to be here and to know Sasuke is in the exams at all means he has spies in the village and possibly every village" She said making him think before shrugging

"I'd also suggest you keep an eye on Kabuto as I said in the message he has a slightly weaker scent matching Orochimaru's. He's even been in these exams almost seven times once maybe two to three times are acceptable but for him to fail six times means something is up" She said making him nod

"Very well we'll take Anko to the tower what scrolls do you and your team have so far?" He asked making her sigh

"Nothing but heavens as if the world is fucking with us…" She said as he tossed a earth scroll to her making her nod ignoring Anko calling for her as she vanished

"What was that about Anko?" Hiruzen asked making the tokubetsu jounin put her head down

"She told me about Orochimaru being in the exam and made me promise not to fight him so long as I had this curse seal on…I-I didn't listen" She explained getting a hum in thought

"I don't think she's mad Anko-chan…just disappointed and afraid. Your one of the few people in this village she loves and the thought of losing you is too much for her to bear just give her some time and she'll be fine but for now we have to get you to the tower and stabilized" He said as he gave the order to his anbu following them to the tower

_**00 With Sakura and Sasuke 00**_

"Damn it" Sakura groaned as she panted holding her Zanpakuto while the oto genin stood in front of her with the other leaf genin injured

In front of her letting loose a vile chakra was Sasuke with a flame like pattern spread across the side the curse mark was placed as he lifted his foot off of lee's head while making his way to the oto team already breaking the arms of the oto genin with holes in his palms and advancing to the mummified oto genin as he and his other teammate shook in fear

"_Sasuke stand down!_" They heard as they saw Kamiko return to her Naruto disguise as she stood on a branch across from Tenten's team

"Heh and who's going to stop me dobe…You? Please you're not even worth wasting an ounce of my new found power" He said getting a snort from Kamiko

"New found power? Please I'd understand if you worked for it but you just got a hickey from a traitor and now all I see is a zero with a new enhancement but you know math anything times zero is still zero no matter how you change it" She said falling to the ground as she stood between the oto genin

Turning to them she said "I suggest you grab your teammate and go because I'm tempted on letting him do whatever he had planned" she said getting a nod from them as they left without a second thought

"Well dobe sense you let my prey get away it seems I'll just have to test my strength on you like I did Sakura" He said charging Kamiko swinging his fist wildly as she ducked and dodged without problem or effort

"Well despite your new power your still pathetic if you can't even lay a finger on the dobe huh I guess Orochimaru was right I'm more skill like him than you are" She said ducking under a punch as a chakra enhanced punch to the solar plexus knocked Sasuke unconscious

"Hey Tenten you want your friend lee here?" Kamiko asked getting a nod from her as she hopped down grabbing the unconscious rock lee

"Hey Neji you going to come down here or what he's heavy!" Tenten yelled to her teammate getting a snort as he hopped away making her growl

"See you guys at the tower I gotta catch up to my asshole of a teammate" She said waving at Kamiko and Sakura who did the same leaving them to turn their focus to the downed Uchiha

"So…Who's carrying him?" Sakura asked making Kamiko stare at her with a deadpan expression before creating a clone

"I also got us a earth scroll to advance to the tower…I'm exhausted the sooner we get there the more time we have to rest" She said walking towards the tower with Sakura and clone in tow

_**Hyoton: I decided to call the chapter quits here yes Kamiko used one of her many Zanpakuto and as for those wondering how many more I'm thinking of letting her have…I don't know at the least the seven she has now…at the most one or two more I've mainly used Zanpakuto that were my all time favorite.**_

_**What Zanpakuto does the others have you'll have to wait and find out.**_

_**Hyoton out peace!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hyoton: Sup folks how are you all doing today? Good? Good! I know this is about sometime late in the game but happy new years! I really should have posted that sooner but oh well. **_

**Summary: Fed up with the abuse Konoha has dealt their daughter Kami agrees to allow them to return to train and care for her as they should have when the Uchiha ripped the nine tails out of Kushina five years after the events that transpired. Watch as the daughter of two great legacies steps forward and show the elemental nations whose boss. **

**Notes: Goddess-like Naruko/Futa Naruko/Semi-cold Naruko/Kyuubi Naruko/Multi bloodline Naruko/Semi-sadistic Naruko **

**Bashing: Jiraiya/Kakashi/Civilian Council/Elder Council/Sasuke/Kiba**

**Elements: Bleach/Naruto/Ruruoni Kenshin/Bleach**

**Disclaimer: I do not and repeat do not Own Naruto or anything above jutsu or techniques that aren't on the respective wiki pages I created myself or altered a jutsu from said wiki.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>00 four day overview 00<strong>_

_Over the four days Kamiko, Sakura and Sasuke reached the tower in time on the first day to rest and despite everything Sasuke's attitude only worsened. He became more arrogant and full of himself which didn't help either girl on his team in their opinion as Sakura was close to cutting off his balls while Naruko was close to removing his eyes from his head. _

_While in the tower waiting for the end of the five day period Kamiko and Sakura trained when Sasuke was asleep as to keep Sasuke from copying their techniques not that it was possible but it was better safe than sorry. Aside from that Naruko refused to see Anko who was in the infirmary at the tower for a two-fold reason._

_The first reason is because Anko broke her promise on not attacking Orochimaru and secondly Kamiko was scared. Anko, the girls and jiji were the only people in the village that mattered to her and if something had happened she wouldn't forgive herself. Was she angry at Anko for putting her through this fear absolutely but she was more afraid of losing her then anything._

* * *

><p><em><strong>00 Team seven room 00<strong>_

"Kamiko do you think you should go see Anko soon?" Sakura asked sitting on Kamiko's back reading the Fuinjutsu scroll over Kamiko's shoulder

"Why should I?" Kamiko grunted turning the page listlessly

"Because she's a wreck in the hospital! She hasn't touched her dango, she's barely sleeping and when she does she has nightmares! She's literally on the verge of a mental breakdown thinking you hate her or you think of her like the village does!" Sakura exclaimed grabbing Kamiko's fox ears getting a warning growl from her

"She needs you Kamiko. I know she betrayed your trust when she went off to fight Orochimaru but she's afraid. Your one of the few people in this village she has and can hold onto…At least talk to her" Sakura said softly getting a sigh from Kamiko

"…Fine I'll talk to her but that doesn't mean I'm going to forgive her so easily" She said getting a pat on the head from Sakura before she used one of her tails to whip Sakura's ass getting a yelp making the pinkette jump off

Rubbing her butt she shot the new Kyuubi a glare as Kamiko sauntered off with her book in hand

* * *

><p><em><strong>00 Tower medical ward 00<strong>_

As Kamiko reached the doors she could hear the sound of whimpers and muttering making a pain shoot through her heart

Opening the door she cooled her features as she saw Anko was a mess physically as her hair was a mess and looked like she didn't get much sleep with the dark bags under her eyes lying on her side

Sitting on the side of the hospital bed Kamiko said "Anko…Anko"

Every time she excluded chan or refused to use her pet name Anko couldn't help but flinch until she looked Kamiko in the eye whimpering

Finding her voice she said "k-Kamiko i-i-I'm sorry-"

Cutting her off as Kamiko wrapped her arms around Anko's torso she said "just…be quiet okay?"

Getting a faint nod Kamiko pulled back slightly as she said looking Anko in the eye "Anko I'm angry…No that doesn't even compare I'm furious in all honesty"

Flinching Kamiko continued "But it's not towards you I'm angry. I mean yes you broke your promise to me but what made me angry was the fact I wasn't fast enough to get to Orochimaru before he could hurt you. If anything else might have happened I couldn't live with myself"

A lone tear slipped as she breathed gripping Anko's shoulders tighter saying "You, jiji and the other's are the only reason I stay in this village…If none of you were here I doubt I'd even be here right now and not a rogue ninja"

"So promise me Hebi-hime…Promise me you'll listen to me when I tell you these things okay? I know you want your payback on Orochimaru but if you truly want that then let me help you gain that strength and let me be that strength you can rely on…Okay?" Kamiko said looking Anko in the eye getting a nod from her

"I promise Kamiko-chan you have my honest word" Anko answered before her lips were sealed with Kamiko's as she joined her on the bed as the two let their tongues dance around the other before Kamiko pulled back with a string of saliva connecting the two

Breathing deeply Anko said softly leaning back with her arms wrapped around Kamiko's head pulling her with her "_I want you Kamiko...Take me_"

Kissing her again Kamiko said "You're still recovering…After your feeling better I'll make you experience pure bliss but for now I think this will suffice"

* * *

><p><em><strong>00 Lime time 00<strong>_

Confused Kamiko pulled the blankets off her to reveal her wearing a cleaner set of her clothes in the forest as she pulled down her pants seeing she was wet making her lick her lips

Coming back up she laid a kiss on Anko's lips before going for her neck drawing a hiss from the snake mistress leaving a hickey before pulling up Anko's shirt and bra kissing her breasts sucking on her hardened nipple drawing a moan

Continuing her trail downward she kissed Anko's firm stomach feeling her muscles twitch against her lips before kissing her belly button tonguing it drawing a light giggle from the girl before letting her tongue trail down before reaching a patch of hair

Going past that she looked up to see Anko watching her with excitement shivering before going in for the kill as she gave a long lick to her Hebi-hime's core getting a long moan from Anko as she put her hand on Kamiko's head

Feeling Kamiko's tongue slide deeper into her depths she moaned before feeling claws on her thighs making her look through hazy eyes at the sharp razor like claws while her hands were covered in scales

Looking up Kamiko's eyes met Anko's as brown met gold before she squealed feeling Kamiko's tongue hit her g-spot grabbing her head pushing her deeper

"OH KAMI! THERE KAMIKO-CHAN MORE!" She exclaimed before her lips were sealed with a clones making her sweatdrop

'_I'm happy this part of the tower is usually empty but rather safe than sorry_' Kamiko thought doubling her efforts making her love's muffled cries grow louder

Dispelling her clone Anko cried out "I'm cumming!"

Working her tongue faster she drank up the pent up orgasm of her dango loving snake summoner as she made Anko ride out several strong orgasms until she stopped at six coating her face in Anko's arousal

Pulling away she let the barely conscious Anko look to see the long prehensile appendage show itself as a forked tongue came out of her canal cleaning herself with it as she shook from the intense pleasure

* * *

><p><em><strong>00 Lime over 00<strong>_

Cleaning Anko up Kamiko said "I hope that will hold you over until the main event hebi-hime"

Giving a barely coherent reply Kamiko chuckled seeing the dazed expression on her face with her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue lying on the side of her mouth before kissing her

"_love you Kamiko_" She whispered getting another chuckle from the redhead before closing Anko's mouth allowing her to sleep peacefully before reapplying her Naruto disguise and walked back to her room for the night

On her way towards her room she found Hiruzen walking towards her making her stop in her tracks

"It's good to see your alright Kamiko how's Anko?" He asked concerned getting a soft smile

"She's okay she's just sleeping right now she should be perfectly fine by tomorrow" She said getting a smile and a nod from him

"That's good to hear anyways Kamiko I wanted to tell you that I'm permitting you to show a bit of your strength keep it at low jounin level. You can use whatever you want but no doujutsu and keep your identity as Kamiko hidden until the finals alright?" He said getting a nod from her

"I understand Hokage-sama" She said getting nod from her leader as he walked away making her grin

"Time to show that this fox still has fangs" She said walking back towards her team's room

* * *

><p><em><strong>00 The next day 00<strong>_

"It's good to see you all here today for those who just arrived I'm sorry to hear but maybe if you were more productive I wouldn't be saying this" Anko said as she stood with Hiruzen and several jounin

"As happy as I am to see so many chunin hopeful's shame to say we need to skim the numbers down further so as opposed to starting the finals we will now hold a preliminary round. Each genin will fight one round and the winner of those rounds will be assured their spot in the finals" She said as several genin shouted out in outrage

"That's not fair why make us work our asses off if we have to fucking fight after just getting here!" Kiba Inuzuka exclaimed getting an uncaring shrug from the tokubetsu jounin

"Not my damn problem gaki maybe you should have gotten here sooner if you're tired. If you don't make it past this exam you'll have something to think about for the next time the chunin exams start" Anko said dismissively while Hinata and Shino shot him a look

"The matches will be set randomly but before the first match is called you're all permitted to pull out of the match disqualifying you if you feel you're not up to it" Anko said as Kabuto raised his hand

"I'd like to pull out actually. I'm the medic on my team and I've drained my reserves tending to my team it doesn't help I'm out of soldier pills" He said getting a nod from the others when Kamiko shot Hiruzen and Anko a look who nodded

"Very well then Kabuto Yakushi your free to go maybe attempt number eight will be your lucky number" She said as he bowed walking out

Coughing a sickly jounin said "_cough_…If you_…Cough_…Don't mind I'll take over"

Getting a nod from Anko as he said "Through this…_Cough_…Board names will…_Cough_…Randomly be called…_Cough_…When your names are called…_Cough_…you are to come down…_Cough_…Killing is frowned upon but…_Cough_…Permitted…_Cough_…The fight continues until..._Cough_…A fighter forfeits, is incapable of continuing or…_Cough_ someone interferes"

Looking towards the large LED screen the names rolled through as they stopped the cycle

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**Vs**_

_**Yoroi Akado **_

"Alright if you aren't either fighter you are to go to the stands and wait for your names to be called!" Anko exclaimed as the genin went up to the stands when Kakashi stopped Sasuke whispering in his ear who had a scowl on his face before going down

"The first match of the preliminary round will now commence between Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado! Hajime!" The sickly proctor exclaimed coughing

'_Kamiko-chan how do you think this is going to end?_' Sode no Shiraiyuki asked getting a grunt from Kamiko

'_It's the Uchiha and I'm willing to bet my left eye that a civilian trained ninja is controlling the machine working the machine or a civilian tampered with it. Obviously the person he's facing is working with Kabuto and Orochimaru along with the other bloke. He's going to pull his punches_' Kamiko answered getting a series of agreements from the others

'_Have you decided which one of us you're going to use in your fight and how far you're going to go?_' Suzumebachi asked getting a negative

'_It would depend on who we're facing. As for how far I'll go…Nothing past Shikai and B-rank jutsu my Kido is up in the air the last thing I need is to have the council on my ass about how I have swords that make the swords of the even swordsman of the mist look like fancy pieces of metal and can use attacks that didn't require handsigns_' She said as they watched the match when Kamiko noticed Sasuke's Chakra was being drained whenever Yoroi touched him

'_He has the ability to refill his reserves by draining his opponent's…A useful ability for a capture and interrogation team to keep their opponent subdued by the looks of it_' Kyoka said getting a series of agreements from the others

Getting under his opponent Sasuke Kicked Yoroi high into the air appearing underneath him as she took a quick glance at Lee seeing his shocked expression before turning back to the fight '_So he used the Sharingan to steal Lee's technique I'm glad mom taught me better otherwise I'd be stealing my allies techniques left and right_'

'_We all know your better then that Kamiko_' Zangetsu answered getting a series of agreements from her other Zanpakuto as Sasuke was declared the winner by knockout with Sasuke being taking away from Kakashi getting n eye roll from Kamiko and Sakura

As they cycled through the names it stopped on the next two fighters

_**Aburame Shino **_

_**Vs**_

_**Zaku Abumi **_

'_This one's going to be a lock for Shino_' Kamiko thought watching the two genin walk down to the floor

'_What makes you say that?_' Suzumebachi asked before she focused her sight on the sound genin's arm

'_After talking with Sakura over what happened she told me that the sound team use sound based jutsu and genjutsu to fight. Zaku down there has valves in his arms that shoot out pressurized air like a cannon with the use of chakra. I can tell that arm of his healed but Shino he's a crafty sort, knowing him I can assume he's already figured out how he fights and used his kikaichu to do something to those valves_' She responded when the match came to a close as the valves in his arms exploded

As the sound genin was carried away the names were cycled once again before it stopped

_**Subaku no Kankuro **_

_**Vs**_

_**Tsurugu Misumi **_

The match was rather short and surprising because nobody knew of a technique or bloodline that made it possible to stretch their body the way Misumi did but the match was placed in Kankuro's favor as he and his puppet crow switched places snapping Misumi's neck

Next to show up on the board was between

_**Sakura Haruno **_

_**Vs**_

_**Ino Yamanaka **_

Cheering for the two they went down to the arena floor already telling them not to use any spiritual techniques excluding Shunpo

* * *

><p><em><strong>00 Arena floor 00<strong>_

"The next match between Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno will now begin!...Hajime!" The proctor exclaimed as the two drew their Zanpakuto as Ino's was on both of her hips with one being a tachi and the other was a wakizashi with rectangular cross guards with the corner's cut off decorated by a cherry petal design

Drawing their blades Sakura charged forward with her own before Ino blocked it with her wakizashi before taking a swing with her tachi which Sakura dodged by jumping back as she went for another slash at Sakura's abdomen with both swords which were blocked by her katana

Caught in a dead lock Sakura delivered a kick to Ino's stomach pushing her back as she quickly sheathed her sword forming several handsigns exclaiming "_**Suiton: Teppodama **_**(Water Style: Gunshot)**"

Shooting out several compressed balls of water at Ino she quickly sliced through three before jumping to avoid the last four coming at her at the same time before coating her Zanpakuto in wind chakra creating two tornado's destroying the bullets giving her time to block the axe kick to her head

"Got to try harder than that Sakura!" Ino said pulling back allowing the pinkette to fall before delivering a kick to her stomach throwing her back

* * *

><p><em><strong>00 Stands 00<strong>_

"Huh Kakashi must have really worked his team to the bone I've pegged Sakura as a fangirl same for Ino. I wonder where the two got their swords?" Ino's sensei Asuma said getting a snort from Kamiko

"Believe me Asuma-san Kakashi hasn't taught Sakura or myself a thing. As for their Kenjutsu I took them to a friend of mine who's quite skilled and learned from her just like I've trained with her" Kamiko said not revealing who she learned from or her skill

"Wait Kakashi hasn't taught you two anything what has he been teaching you that qualified you all to be in these exams?" Kurenai asked getting a uncaring shrug

"From Hatake? We learned several teamwork building exercises which are pointless since Sakura and I are the only ones willing to work together and during a low C turned high A-rank mission after he was injured he taught us the tree walking exercise. After coming back we realized that this was a wasted effort working with him so we out sourced for training along with Ino and Hinata for our various skills" She said as they looked to Hinata who nodded

"So who was this teacher of yours anyways if she taught the four of you kenjutsu?" Kurenai asked as Kamiko looked at the red eyed jounin

"Her names Kamiko she's been learning kenjutsu for several years and I've learned from her before I started the academy. I've also learned to use a spear but I've always had a preference to kenjutsu" She explained before turning back to the fight

* * *

><p><em><strong>00 Arena floor 00<strong>_

Standing across from the other the two kunoichi huffed suffering several injuries from their kenjutsu and ninjutsu

"You can give up if you want Sakura nobody is going to blame you" Ino said panting getting a chuckle from Sakura

"You first" She responded as the two dashed at each other before appearing behind the other when a stream of blood flew from their chests before the two fell face first

Coming down to the arena the proctor said "This match is a draw and neither fighter will advance!"

As the medics carried the two down still holding their swords the names cycled

_**Subaku no Temari **_

_**Vs**_

_**Tenten **_

The match was rather short despite Tenten's skill with her Zanpakuto she lacked versatility facing Temari who had the field advantage with wind jutsu and her fan as her back met the wind user's fan causing Temari to be rendered the winner

'_Maybe this will help her realize that kenjutsu focusing on one field will only get someone so far and to advance farther you must branch out_' Kamiko thought as she made the mental note to visit Tenten after the preliminaries

The next set of names to shuffle through the list was

_**Kin Tsuchi **_

_**Vs**_

_**Shikamaru Nara **_

This match was interesting to say the least as she used senbon with bells attached to use genjutsu a rather interesting tactic if she said so. With her using her genjutsu she kept Shikamaru unfocused and incapable of using his shadow possessions until he got close enough and made her slam her head into the wall

Wincing from the sound of her skull making contact against the wall Suzumebachi said '_Oh that looked like it hurt!_'

Getting a series of agreements from the others they watched as the names cycled through before Kiba cheered while Kamiko gave a feral grin that scared the others who saw it

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**Vs**_

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_

Making eye contact with Hiruzen and Anko they nodded while the rest of team eight and ten gave her a word of confidence boosting not that she needed it before walking down the stairs

"Hurry up dobe! It's not like you'll stand a chance against me either way!" Kiba exclaimed when Kamiko gave Kiba a sideways glance still communicating with her Zanpakuto

'_Let me fight him Kamiko his arrogance shall be his undoing_' Zangetsu said getting a nod from her as she stood across from Kiba

"If you're so sure of yourself Inuzuka then come otherwise don't waste my and everyone else's time listening to you stroke your pathetic ego" Kamiko said nodding to the proctor as he started the match

"I mean honestly dobe it's no wonder your sensei paid you no attention why would I waste my time on a failure who's going to die on a serious mission with our without my sensei's help? The sensei's in the academy didn't give a fuck about you! You're whore of a mother is probably too busy getting fucked to give a damn about you and your father probably died tripping over his own kunai! A failure like you shouldn't even be here!" Kiba said getting a loud rumbling growl from Kamiko

* * *

><p><em><strong>00 Stands 00<strong>_

"Oh that's not good" Anko and Hinata said together while Hiruzen shook his head

"What? I mean Kiba shouldn't talk like that towards one of his fellow leaf ninja but what's not good about this?" Kurenai asked curious

"Kurenai unlike many children Naruto never knew his parents and grew up a long time without even an image of what they were like. To him his parent's mean a lot to him or at least his image of them and Kiba not only insulted him but the people who gave birth to him. Even if what Kiba said is true which it isn't he has no right to say that just like nobody else has any right to insult another person's family without repercussions" Hinata said getting a nod from the others listening

"We're going to have to visit Tsume-sama to explain why she's lost a son today if his actions haven't gotten him getting exiled from his clan in general" Hinata said getting a scoff from Anko

"Actually Gaki I've seen the kid when he's pissed the kid will be lucky if he keeps his life today" Anko said as everyone listened to the Inuzuka continue to insult Kamiko

* * *

><p><em><strong>00 Arena Floor 00<strong>_

'_HOW DARE HE INSULT MINAKO-SAMA AND KUSHINA-SAMA!? DESTROY THAT PITIFUL MUTT!_' Suzumebachi shouted along with her other Zanpakuto before she stretched her hand outward to the side

"_**Wasurete ten o akiraka ni suru tame ni sora o setsudan! Zangetsu! **_**(Cleave the sky to reveal the forgotten heavens! Slaying Moon!)**" She said coolly as she was shrouded in a dark black energy that shut Kiba up

When the energy died down still surrounding her with nine extensions flowing from her in the form of tails she had her long dark red hair with black streaks and silver bangs sweeping over her eyes with the rest in a low ponytail wearing a black sleeveless Kimono top that was blood red on the inside with tight black shinobi pants and sandals. In her hand was a large oversized khyber knife that curved inwards at the backside of the tip like an oversized trench knife with a long black cloth at the hilt.

Opening her eyes instead of the blue everyone unaware of Kamiko's existence saw small bright red eyes that shown with a dark undertone with small thin slits

"_**Then let's dance Inuzuka I hope you can entertain me**_" She said spinning the cloth making the large blade spin as she saw Akamaru run away into Kurenai's arms

"_**Now that Akamaru's out of the way how about you and I have a little fun**_" She said when Kiba tried to run away before the blade flew ahead of Kiba blocking his path as it embedded itself into the wall making it crumble from the contact

"_**Now…Who said you could run Inuzuka-san? After all it is the dead last you're dealing with this should be a cinch for the almighty clan heir**_" She said pulling back the cloth as she started to spin it again before flying at him again as it spun towards him making Kiba dodge ducking under it before he was met with a kick to the stomach before the blade flew around the two coming at Kiba from behind

Jumping over it he was met with a kick to the head tossing him to the ground in a cloud of smoke

* * *

><p><em><strong>00 Stands 00<strong>_

"Hokage-sama don't you think we should call the match Kiba's getting brutalized out there this can't even be called a fight anymore let alone if were called a match to begin with" His son asked getting a negative from his father

"Kiba-kun dug his own grave in believing that Naruto was weak and that he wouldn't seek his pound of flesh and think he'd allow someone to insult his family. Besides Naruto knows not to kill him at the worst Kiba's just going to be in the hospital under long term recovery before he goes back out on the field in everyone else's eyes Naruto is the winner if either of you want to interrupt the match on Kiba's behalf that's fine but you might want to be careful otherwise you might end up taking Kiba's place" Hiruzen answered neutrally

"I'd suggest you wait for Naruto to be done I've seen what he can do with Zangetsu when he normally use it and when he use it like that and either way he's above Anbu in level it would be safe to say not even Orochimaru could stand against him" Anko said casting a quick glance at the oto jounin as she said that

Staring down at Kamiko said snake summoner thought '_This power isn't that of the nine tails no not even close it's more powerful. More condensed and concentrated this isn't even that of chakra it's similar to that girl I met in the forest are the two related in some way? I must get them_'

* * *

><p><em><strong>00 Arena Floor 00<strong>_

"_**Come on Kiba I thought you said this was going to be easy for you. GET UP!**_" Kamiko said tossing Zangetsu again cutting him in his ribs before pulling back to admire her work as Kiba was severely injured with cuts and bruises

Catching Zangetsu by his hilt she went in for the final blow when her path was blocked by Gai, Kurenai and Asuma allowing Kiba to faint

"_**Why are you stopping me?**_" Kamiko asked with Zangetsu pulsing wondering the same

"The fight is over you won what you're doing now Naruto-san is most unyouthful" Gai said getting a blank look from her

"_**Isn't it more unyouthful to insult your fellow leaf shinobi and insult another's family Gai-san?**_" Kamiko asked blandly getting a nod from the three jounin

"Yes it is Konoha is based on teamwork and bonds for Kiba to insult you is a horrible thing to do as it goes against that principle and believe us when we say he will face the punishment necessary from his mother when we explain why he's in the hospital" Kurenai said getting a nod from her as the dark energy faded along with Zangetsu and her hair while her eyes remained the same

"Very well Kurenai-san, Gai-san, Asuma-san I'll hold you to that if not and he insults me or my parent's again and he will die along with anyone who interfers" She said with a bow before turning to the proctor

"Call the match he won't be getting up for a while" She said walking away to the stands as the jounin called the match in her favor

Walking up the stairs the ones who knew the real her nodded while the genin who held the same mindset as Kiba gave her a wide birth as they stared at her cold expression. An expression that many native to Konoha thought to be foreign to her.

Leaning against the wall Kamiko turned her focus to the Arena's LCD screen as it cycled through to show the next fighters

_**Hinata Hyuga **_

_**Vs**_

_**Neji Hyuga**_

Getting a smirk from Neji he made his way down to the floor while Kamiko patted her shoulder while Hinata gave a confident grin before going down to the arena floor joining her cousin before handing her zanpakuto which was an average katana with a rectangular guard with a circle around the blade to Naruto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>00 Arena floor 00<strong>_

"You should give up now Hinata-sama fate is against you today" Neji said activating his byakugan getting a dismissive grunt from Hinata as she removed her jacket to reveal a fishnet top activating her byakugan

"You talk too much if I wanted to hear someone prattle on I'd forfeit and listen to Kiba gripe about losing to Naruto-kun. Save your fate talk for the birds and the other egomaniacal blowhards of our clan because unlike them I don't give a flying shit" She said getting into a modified version of the hyuga's taijutsu bending her right knee while her other foot was to the floor outstretched at an angle with her palms at the ready

Seeing red he turned to the proctor who demanded "Start the match!"

"As a failure I'll show you just where you stand against a prodigy" He said charging forward before Hinata dodged it and swept his legs which Neji jumped over before getting hit in the stomach and legs closing several tenketsu

"Come on Neji-nii-san I thought you'd show me where I stand against a prodigy?" She said leaning back against a strike to her temple before twisting her body slightly to avoid a blow to her stomach before retaliating by hitting him several times in his arms

Seeing his reactions were getting sluggish and his movements were more rigid then normal she went to taunt him saying "You're probably wondering why you're so sluggish and why you're body is more rigid then normal or as if somebody's paralyzed your muscles or made them feel like they're in a permanent sleep?"

He growled saying "What did you do?!"

Chuckled as she sauntered up to her cousin as she said "Oh _dear_ cousin what I did is just the same hyuga style taijutsu modified with a form of taijutsu called _**hakuda **_with the use of one of my nature affinities for water, fire, lightning and wind. With my water affinity I put your muscles in a relaxed state making it difficult to move them and with my lightning I paralyzed them further. You wouldn't want to know what my fire and wind would do to you if I used those"

The way she said it made a shiver run up everyone's spine before Neji said "You dare make a mockery of our clan's techniques!"

Shaking her head she said "Make a mockery? Why it was father who insisted it and said this could bring the Hyuga to an even higher pinnacle then where we stand now. Think of it elemental jyuken? The fact nobody dare think of it before now makes me think our clan wanted to go extinct in case we ever went to war. For as long as our clan has been around our clan techniques are the only thing we use, no taijutsu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu or genjutsu how we've survived this long is only a grace Kami has granted us"

Delivering a palm trust to Neji's stomach she sent him flying on his back across the ground while she placed her foot on his stomach saying "As the future Matriarch of the Hyuga clan I will not allow my family to fall because of a couple of blind fools like the council stuck in their arrogance or their obsolete ways. With the help of someone dear to me the cage bird seal will be removed and the Hyuga will follow in the steps of all ninja if you don't want part in this cousin then step aside we'll advance without you prodigy or no"

Turning to the proctor he said "Winner Hinata Hyuga!"

Basking in the cheers of her friends and sensei she went up to the stands getting a proud pat on the shoulder from her sensei while Kamiko gave Hinata her Zanpakuto back

"You do know Hinata that when the Hyuga council catches word of what you said and did during this fight they won't be pleased" Kurenai said concerned getting a dismissive grunt from Hinata

"The fossils aren't my concern they're arrogance and old obsolete ways are going to lead to my clan getting killed. If they don't like it they can fight me themselves instead of hiding behind rules they don't even follow" She said watching the screen show the next fighters of the four remaining genin

_**Choji Akamichi **_

_**Vs**_

_**Kinuta Dosu**_

The fight was a rather short one as Dosu used his sound bracers to cause the water in Choji's body to vibrate knocking him unconscious. Kamiko found the device to be rather genius as it could disrupt his opponent's equilibrium and make it impossible to fight properly

As Dosu went up to the stands everyone went and turned their focus on the screen for the last time to show the two final names to be called

"YOSH!" Lee exclaimed as the screen read

_**Rock Lee**_

_**Vs**_

_**Subaku no Gaara **_

As much as Kamiko feared for Lee she was impressed how despite his genetic defect rendering him incapable of using ninjutsu or genjutsu he fought his hardest. He even had her believing he was winning the fight for a moment until Gaara's sand armor cracked showing he was perfectly fine and again when he used his desperation move the _**Hachimon **_**(the eight gates)**. Gaara broke his arm and leg before Gai interfered and the match was called in Gaara's favor

Kamiko made it a mental note to inform Tsunade about Lee's injury knowing this was beyond that of a normal doctor or medical ninja's skill set especially with how the civilian council and elders have been fucking with things dropping the hospital's standards. Despite the training she's gotten from Tsunade in the medical practice what happened to Lee was beyond her reach at the moment.

As the hokage told everyone to go to the floor he said "To the few who won their match you've done your village's proud today as out of the hundreds of genin who entered you nine overcame the odds these exams threw at you"

"How are we going to handle this now though do another fight?" Temari asked getting another nod

"Yes once you all leave this tower you will be given a month to prepare and train. Improve on what you know and learn new techniques that will help give you the edge over your opponent but do know that even if you win the finals it will only improve your chances of becoming chunin" He said getting a raised hand from Shino as he acknowledge the Aburame heir

"Does this mean all of us could become chunin?" He said getting a nod from the kage

"Yes but it also means none of you could become chunin. I've been to several chunin exams and came back with the knowledge that several chunin hopefuls were denied their advance in rank. It will come down to the collaboration of your respective kage and shinobi council to discuss if you're worthy of the advancement in power" Hiruzen said letting it all sink in

"during the one month reprieve you will receive a notice for the pairings for the finals by the latest a week at the earliest three days. Rest well as you've earned it today" He said allowing the genin to leave leaving Kamiko and the other's remain

"Kamiko before your match I'll be announcing your heritage. All of you are to use your full power as Orochimaru is bound to do something do you know when Tsunade and your parent's will be returning Kamiko?" He asked getting a negative

"I haven't heard from them since the month after I got to Konoha Jiji. I'll be sure to send them a summons to deliver a message though and ask them when they can make it and if they can be here before the month's over to cover our bases" She said getting a nod from him

"Very good inform me if anything happens the more we can cripple Orochimaru before he attempts anything the better the outcome for Konoha" He said as the other's agreed with him

"Actually I feel that I might know a way to cripple him right now" Kamiko said getting a look from the others

"And what would that be foxy?" Anko asked curious

"The girl Shikamaru fought Kin Tsuchi had a scent similar to Orochimaru and his lackey Kabuto along with her teammates. Unlike them however she had an extreme sense of hatred for him and a sense of fear I think she's being forced to work for him. If we can do something to help her we might get a better grip over his plan and learn what it is he's going to do" She said getting a nod from the others

"Now that you mention it the girl looked like she'd rather be anywhere but near her team and sensei…He was Orochimaru?" Hinata said getting a nod

"That's right we all know Orochimaru has more lives than a cat with a lucky rabbit's paw, horse shoe, four leafed clover and my devilish luck combined. I'd bet the disguise he had is that of a fallen ally of his or some new technique of his that let him change himself because I sensed his charka it was slightly different than before…It isn't good that's all there is too it" She said getting a round of agreements from the others

"She should be in the hospital with the others. So while you're there feel free to visit the others and check up on them" Hiruzen said getting a nod from the others as they all left one by one

Putting her hand on Kamiko's shoulder Anko said "I'll expect you to follow through with what happened yesterday"

Giving a small smile she kissed Anko lightly as she said "But of course how could I leave my hime's unsatisfied?"

"We're always more than satisfied foxy see you when you get back…Maybe you might even come back with a possible new roomie we can have fun with" Anko said with a teasing grin getting a light eye roll from Kamiko

"One step at a time hebi-hime that is if she's interested" Kamiko said walking away before vanishing in a burst of sound as Anko shook her head at her

"Kami knows I love that girl" Anko said before doing the same heading to their large home

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hyoton: Well I'll end that here. I wanted to make the chunin exams into a couple chapters so the next one I am torn between it focusing on Minako and the others during their return to Konoha or be like the other story writers and have the usual Naruto (Kamiko) at the hospital turned down by kakashi for training deal. <strong>_

_**I'm on the fence for taking the high road and going with my first thought.**_

_**And now for the Recent poll results!**_

_**Yes is still in the lead: 34%**_

_**No is lagging: 6%**_

_**For the regions**_

_**Kanto and Sinnoh are tied in the lead for: 17%**_

_**Kalos is in second for the region: 8%**_

_**Hoenn for third: 7%**_

_**Johto for fourth: 4%**_

_**Unova for fifth: 3%**_


End file.
